Konoha Team Gamer
by Afro121 - Aries Rifter
Summary: When life gives you limes, you make tequilas, and when life gives you a random guy that can grant you powers of an RPG, a group of three will learn there's more to him, then meets the eye, especially when he gives you options. Current Gamers: Sakura, Naruto Fem!Shikamaru. Rated T for teen due to censorship and mild to medium language.
1. Introductory

**Resurrected from the dead again, I'm back to all of you lazy bastards from an even lazier hiatus, and with the laziest excuse ever. You want to know what it is. Hiatus on stories equals lazy writers, lazy writer's equals writer's block, and writer's block equals troublesome life, so Hiatus equals troublesome life. We have to adult sometimes, and adulting is hard.**

**Anyway the disclaimers. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Keeper and storyline is my own, and the 'Gamer' aspect belongs to Sung Sang-Young and Naver Webtoon.**

**-/\\-**

It was a calm morning in the world of the Elemental Nations, the sky was clear, not a single white puff of cloud exposed. The sun, glowing brightly in the sky, was a small figure flew past it. Running along the green, blue, and the occasional brown roof, was a small child, no older than ten, but not any tall then a mere eight year old.

With shiny blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes, the child had a large smile across their whiskered face. Tried around their waist was an orange jacket obviously a size too big for them. Following in suit, they wore a pair of orange jeans and a black mesh shirt as well. Bound to their head was a pair of dark green goggles, and a couple paint marks along their shirt.

Behind him was a group garbed in a dark black shirts with a dark grey vest. Each one of them had a mask covering their face, each with different animalistic features on them. They chased after the child, obviously annoyed by how a small kid like the one that they are chasing is able to keep themselves ahead.

"Get back here, Uzumaki-san!" one of them called out, in a feminine tone.

"No way," the Uzumaki said, in a childish male voice. "You got to catch me first before I even let you hold me!"

Dropping into the alley below, the blond child quickly hid amongst the debris within the alley, just in time for the group to drop down as well. Looking around, they group did a thorough search through the alley, before leaving the alley. As the scene went quiet, a puff of smoke revealed the blonde child, smiling widely.

"Just another day of successfully escaping the ANBU," The blonde said to themselves, as a trash can lid went up, revealing another being.

"You missed school again, didn't you?" the man asks, causing the Uzumaki to jump back. "What am I going to do with you Naruto?"

"How about you just let me pass?" Naruto says, hoping to get out of trouble.

"That's not happening," the man says, before getting out of the trash can. "Though, I will admit, getting passed the Hyuuga guards for your prank this time does commend your ability to hide past even their eyes."

Naruto nodded his head, smiling a bit, before he looked down to the ground, as the man before him sighed.

"Tell you what," the man says, kneeling down and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We'll talk to the Hokage about seeing if there is any kind of training that can help you pass the courses, even if it's just barely, but you have to take these classes seriously. How does that sound?"

"Alright, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, making Iruka smile.

Smiling a caring smile, the palm tree haired man got up, and fixed his dark green vest.

"Doesn't mean you're getting out of detention though," Iruka added, making Naruto nod his head slowly. "Now, we'll speak to the Hokage about the matter after school on Monday. For now, head home and catch up on your kunai and taijutsu training."

"Alright!" Naruto cried, before he ran off home.

'I hope Naruto actually passes this time,' Iruka thought to himself, as the blonde turned the corner. 'His determination is something that keeps him going, no matter how bad the situation gets.'

With Naruto, as he made it all the way back to his home, he quickly opened the door, and shut it, before looking around. Sure, his home was obviously a mess, with milk cartons everywhere, dirty dishes, take out boxes, and the occasional piece of clothing, but it was a decent home for him. Before him though, was a man sitting on a cleaned up table, shuffling cards on said table.

Wearing a simple green vest and showed no undershirt, but was zipped up, a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of shoes. His hair was gone, leaving behind a shiny dome that glistens in the day light, had a dark brown goat beard, and a faded mustache. Looking up from his seat, the man's eyes were milky white in one, but revealed a shiny green eye in the other.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki Naruto," the man says, as he offers a seat. "Please, sit for a moment."

"Who are you?" Naruto asks, taking a seat before the table.

"I am a man that has little importance in a world, such as yours," the man answers, with a smile. "But you can call me Keeper."

"Alright Keeper-san. What's with the card?"

"I'll answer your question, only if you will answer mine."

"Alright."

"What would you do with power that can help you fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage?"

"Depends if it will not cause me to become a monster, like they fear that I would be."

"Good, now these cards are special. The power I am offering you, you can become anything you wish, Hokage, Emperor, God, Blacksmith, or a simple Farmer. Do know, starting tomorrow, if you do accept this power, your life won't be the same, ever again. Do you accept this power?"

Naruto stared at the man, as he continued to shuffle the deck of cards in his hands. The offer was tempting, to achieve his dream, he could accept the offer that was on the table. A power that can fulfill any kind of dream he ever so desired. But the words 'Your life won't be the same' really stroked a nerve, one that declared plenty of red flags.

The man chuckled, almost as if he knew what Naruto was thinking.

"This power, is all your own, but will be monitored," the man answered, revealing a card of Naruto wearing a large scroll on his back. "You could become a master of Fuinjutsu, an art so powerful, it's almost borderline forbidden in the right hands. Or, become a Kenjutsu Master."

Spinning the card around, in place of Naruto with the scroll, was now a Naruto, dressed up in some samurai like armor, with a large sword by his side.

"Of course, you could also be a man that knows over a thousand jutsus, artist of genjutsu, or become a monk, using nothing more than your own body as a weapon. Anything you dream, shall become a reality to you, but this power, comes with a cost."

"What's the cost," Naruto asked, staring at the man.

"The cost, is plain and simple. You are to become my champion."

"Champion?"

"Yes, a champion. Specifically, my champion. I'll give you the power to become whatever you wish, but you must do it under my name. A Keeper's Champion, one that not many would know, but all would respect. In turn, this power is yours."

"Alright, what do I need to sign?"

"Good, just shake my hand, and the deal is accepted."

Nodding his head, the two of them moved their hands to each other's and shook, as a green fire bound the two together. Smiling a bit, he set down his deck of cards, and got up straight.

"Now, you must choose a class you want to work with," Keeper says, with a smile. "This class will determine what powers you can hold, and how strong certain ones can be. There are five base classes you can choose from, which each can evolve into different classes at certain times."

"Alright…"

"First off, is the Warrior, or better known as Kenjutsu Specialist. A warrior is the master of close-range combat, so up close and personal. Most prefer using a blade like a sword or a katana, while a few use something like an ax, rarely does one choose to use a weapon like a Hammer due to not being able to directly kill anything. Then there is the Mage, or Ninjutsu and Genjutsu users. Instead of using force, they use their brains, so their smarter than the rest, and able to use magic without relying on hand seals, called Ninshu. So, think of using certain jutsus that can cause a lot of havoc, and replace them with a more potent for of them."

"Alright, weapons or magic…"

"Then we have the Rouge, or in our case, Shinobi. In replace of using a direct or indirect style, Rouges can act as either a buff or debuff class depending on which way you're going. Buff your team with either potions or debuff your enemies with poison. They also blend well in the dark, and can use attacks to steal items off of others. Then there is the Adventure class, my personal favorite really. An Adventurer acts as an all-around depending you how you work your skills. I prefer having my Adventurers being long range with a bow and arrow or crossbow, but you can be up close and personal if you want."

"Support or all-around, and the fifth class?"

"This goes along the lines of Mage, but its call Priest, an all-around healer. You have to reduce your effort to fight offensively, and use your powers to heal, similar to a Medic-nin. You can use holy spells, but usually only useful against the living dead or demon based monsters."

Nodding his head, Naruto looked at the offers that were on the table, figuratively and literally. He saw images of himself as each of the classes, each one looking as amazing as the other. Naruto nodded his head, before placing his hand on the Adventurer card. Smiling to the young blonde, Keeper returned the cards to his hands bedside the adventurer card, as Naruto picked it up.

"Good, tomorrow you have a big day. The card will help act as a help guide for you once you awaken tomorrow morning, ready and awake. It'll show the basics of how to run tomorrow, and will look like a book. Once you're ready, you can start having people join you."

"Alright," Naruto said, nodding his head.

"Awesome. Now, I'd recommend getting the place cleaned and different clothing before you graduate. Don't want my champion dying on his first mission out of the walls."

Nodding his head again, Naruto watch the man disappear into cubes and through the ceiling, and looked around his home. "Better start now before I forget."

Sitting in a simple room, not too far from Naruto's home, was a pink haired girl resting in her bedroom, reading a book. She was wearing a baggy shirt with shorts, as there was a bowl of carrots with a bit of salt lightly touched over them. She had a magazine in her hand, which was listing off the world sexiest shinobi's in the Elemental Nation, one that made her squeal when the mentioning of Itachi and Kakashi was made.

Sitting on the floor, shuffling his deck, was our good friend Keeper with a smile on his fast. With a snap of his fingers, a table appeared before him, and the pink girl jumping, causing her to look towards the man, who had a smile. With a brief bow, Keeper started laying down the same and new cards as he gave Naruto, and sets the deck to the side, staring at the pink haired girl.

"Haruno Sakura," Keeper says, with a smile. "My name is Keeper, a man of no importance as of yet."

"How did you get in here?" Sakura asks, as Keeper smiled deeper.

"A Shinobi doesn't give their secrets away, but I will tell you that I have no attention in harming the blossoming Sakura flower, as the Maelstrom is made."

"Maelstrom?"

"A young gentleman, covered in orange, has become a champion of mine, and I wish for you to become my champion as well."

"Champions? What do you mean by that?"

"You and Uzumaki Naruto are becoming my champions, fighters that use this power to change the world. There are many others that are like you, in separate realities, with the same gift, but there is no match for any one of you."

"What makes you think I'll work with Naruto-baka?"

"Because you care, deep down, you care for the blonde. Your mind is polluted with thoughts of Sasuke, which the memories soon change from Naruto to the Uchiha. You can try to think about it, but it'll hurt, and shut you down."

"And I'll remember all the memories, if I take this gift?"

"Yes… To a rather extensive amount."

"Deal."

Nodding his head, the two of them shook hands, as pink and green fire formed together, before Sakura sat down in front of the table. Going over the same explanation to Sakura, he let the pink hair girl choose what class she wanted. With the same motions to her, as he did with Naruto, Keeper disappeared into thin air, leaving the girl alone. Sakura got up, onto her feet, and looked around,

Releasing a breath, she took the last carrot in the bowl, and started eating it, as she stared out into the village below, watching the once busy streets become quiet, as a few remained outdoors, collecting the last amount of food they were buying. A smile crept onto her face, as she looked at the kids below them, and the fact that tomorrow isn't going to have school. She curled up in her bed, and let the coming night take over, as a faint shimmer engulfed her.

-= The Next Day =-

It was morning in the lone apartment of Naruto's as he slowly rolled onto his side, and let the sun awaken him. Rubbing his eyes, the blonde slowly got up from his bed, dressed up in a white and blue stripped pajama set with a sloth cap on his head. Getting onto his feet, he stared at the table, seeing a new object resting on the clean set.

Naruto moved over to the object, seeing it was a large book, causing the kid to groan. Opening the first page, it showed there was a large table of content, ranging from how to excess 'Inventory' and any of his known skills. Chuckling a bit, Naruto looked at the first chapter, and opened it up, seeing it was only a few pages long.

"Chapter One: The Start of a Gamer," Naruto says, taking his seat. "Once when you are introduce into the world or the element of the Gamer, your life is no longer the same. The most obvious of changes would be the unneeded use of sleep, though plentiful for bonuses. Any normal being wouldn't be able to reap the bounties that the Gamer has detailed goes. After sleeping for a full eight hours, one will gain the Perk of 'Fresh Mind.'

A Perk is basically something good that affects you, like a buff of sorts. A counter of this is a Debuff, or something that affects you negatively. Fresh Mind allows the player to gains a bonus in the form of extra experience for every two hours of sleep. This means that there is four hours of extra experience that can be obtained by defeating enemies, completing quests, and any kind of skill. Once those four hours are gone, the perk disappears, but can always be regained by another eight hours of sleep.' So I could sleep eight hours for every four hours of extra bonuses… It's not going to be that cost effective is it?"

[For figuring out the effects, you have gained +1 Wisdom and +2 Intelligence.]

"Am I really going to get insulted by this?"

[Yes you are, since you aren't exactly the brightest bulb in the shed.]

Naruto looked back at the book, and skips a few lines before coming cross a new thing.

"Let's see here, 'Of course, when solving any kind of mental problem that is practical, you may get a notification that would insult you. For all intent and purposes, its only there to push the player as if it was a teacher or a cheerleader. Notifications are also there to help make training easier as it will notify you when you have completed the leveling system.' I guess that's where the skills come in on the system. 'Chapter Two: Accessing the System. To have access to your 'Inventory', 'Character', or 'Skills' you would have to use the HUD system that is embedded in the back cover of the book.'"

Flipping the book over, there was a small pendent like object, in which Naruto pulled out gently. Putting it around his neck, the once blank pendent turned orange, as a small girl appeared, wearing nothing but her hair and grass skirt. Turning around, Naruto tried to not focus on the girl, who started to giggle.

**[I do hope that this isn't an embarrassing way to show up, Master.]**

"Master?"

**[That is correct. As the Keeper has placed you as one of his two champions, you are given a companion, like me. Both you and Miss Haruno have been giving a companion to assist you in your fights.]**

"Sakura… I wonder how she's handling all of this…"

"NARUTO!" A girl cried out, making Naruto look out the window.

-=Twenty Minutes Later=-

"I hope you have a damn good reason why we're like this," Sakura says, as the two of them sit in Naruto's apartment.

"We're both called Gamers," Naruto says, sighing. "Giving to us by a guy named Keeper, and just wants us to grow stronger for some reason. Besides, I have some kind of manual if you want to read it. I got passed the first and a part of the second chapter, that's as far as I got before you called out."

"So what do we know so far?"

"Our lives are officially called RPG Characters, whatever RPG means, but we can learn stuff by doing practical observation or action to increase our stats, while sleep gives us extra experience. Not too sure on what food or water does."

"So, for now, we have to just get used to our new lives and all of that, huh… I'll read the guide, you can go ahead and experiment."

Nodding his head, Naruto left the book to Sakura, before his mind went over any possible way to access the screens. The obvious attempts would be either saying or thinking 'Character' or 'Skills' but he thought there might be something different when doing it. The blonde bastard took in a deep breath, before opening his mouth.

"Character," Naruto said in a stern voice, as a screen popped up.

**[Uzumaki, Naruto]**

**[Level: 1]**

**[Title: Most Unpredictable Shinobi-in-training]**

**[HP: 1,000/1,000]**

**[CP: 500/500]**

**[STG: 5]**

**[DEX: 10]**

**[AGI: 10]**

**[WIS: 6]**

**[INT: 7]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: ? Bloodline, ? Bloodline, Jinchuuriki]**

**[Debuffs: Malnutrition]**

"Why the hell am I called a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto muttered, as he looks over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, you know what's the definition of a Jinchuuriki?"

"Basically someone that is forced to contain a Biju, an example of one is Uzumaki Mito being the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Sakura answered, looking to Naruto. "Why do you ask?"

"For some reason the system is telling me I'm Jinchuuriki," Naruto said, frowning a bit. "If this is the reason why the village hates me, it's extremely pathetic of them."

"How did you do that anyway?"

"I just simply said 'Character' and it brought up my list."

"Character."

**[Haruno Sakura]**

**[Level: 1]**

**[Title: Wilting Floura]**

**[HP: 500/500]**

**[CP: 200/200]**

**[STG: 3]**

**[DEX: 5]**

**[AGI: 5]**

**[WIS: 10]**

**[INT: 10]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: Merchant's Daughter]**

**[Debuffs: Malnutrition, Fangirl]**

"Malnutrition?" Sakura asks, as a screen pulls up. "'Due to not being able to have a proper nutrition, your physicality, both inside and outside of the game, are lowered. To remove Malnutrition, you'll have to start eating healthier.' So no dieting, or ramen in your case."

"Not my fault the villagers kick me out or overcharge me for good," Naruto muttered, before getting up. "Let's keep the whole Jinchuuriki between us, alright?"

"Fine, but it doesn't make it any less worse that we'll be hanging around together more often than not."

"That's fine with me, though how are we going to train to get stronger?"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before looking down, unsure of how to grow stronger. The obvious response would be having to fight each other, but a spar between the two may not end up well, so they'll figure it out on their own. Lending the book to Sakura, the pinkette left the apartment, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts, before he started to go through some other stuff in the feature functions.

"I seriously hope this doesn't affect my relationship with Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, as another screen appeared.

**[Hyuuga Hinata: Stalker among Trade]**

**[Hiruzen Sarutobi: Surrogate JiJi]**

**[Umino Iruka: Surrogate Father]**

**[Haruno Sakura: Petal Familia]**

**[Uchiha Sasuke: Surrogate Brother]**

**[Ichiruka Ayame: Surrogate Sister]**

**[Ichiruka Taime: Surrogate Uncle]**

"So that's how I see them... Makes sense, and I hope this just doesn't pop up anytime I say Relationship."

With that, the screen disappears, and Naruto went on with his day.

-=Sakura=-

"I guess I'm being a bit hard on Naruto for a while, huh?" Sakura asked herself, as she was walking down the road. "I mean, yeah, I do hit him a lot, but only because he tries to act that he's cooler then sasuke-kun… How can I have a stable friendship with Naruto?"

**[Keeping a stable friendship with someone that admires you is pretty hard. If you asked anyone that has a close connection to Naruto, you'd learn a bit more of his past. The closest one you'd see him around is either Ayame from Ichiruka's Ramen or the Hokage. They'd know him more than anyone else in the village.]**

'To the Hokage then,' Sakura thought, before making her way to the Hokage Monument.

Walking up the steps after passing through the main doors, she knocked on the large office doors, before it opened up. Blinking a bit, she bowed to the Hokage, before walking in, and took a breath.

"Lord Hokage-sama," Sakura starts off, as the elderly man walked back to his desk. "I want to understand Naruto a bit more, and I've been told you know him quiet well."

"That is correct, Sakura-san," he says, taking his seat. "Do you wish to talk about him?"

"Yes, mostly on why the villagers look at him like something bad happened."

"I can talk most about it, but I can't disclose everything."

"Alright."

"Naruto always had a tough life, growing up as an orphan, so he doesn't have many friends. Those that he does try to befriend, are dragged away from him by their parents. So when he does befriend someone, he cherishes it you can see when he speaks to Ayame at the ramen stand down by the South Gate. It was an utter disappointment he was born on the same day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha."

"I've read about that, the Yondiame sacrificed himself for the sake of killing the Kyuubi. Is it because of that that Naruto is sent glares of hate?"

"That is correct."

**[Relationship up: Sarutobi Hiruzen]**

**[Relationship up: Uzumaki Naruto]**

**[Relationship down: Konoha]**

Sakura blinked a bit, before bowing down to the Hokage, before excusing herself. Once leaving the Hokage building, Sakura quickly made her way back home, and opened up the book she got. As she went through the contents of the book, she remembered a few things she wanted to look into the book as a reference, including parts of her class and the whole inventory system. Flipping through the pages for the first then she wanted, which was Chapter Five: Classes and You.

"Here we are," Sakura says, getting to the main page for it. "Now, to look for the Monk class topic… There! 'As a Monk in training, you are learning about patience, understanding, and manipulation amongst all that around you. There are all forms of different monks, ranging from monks that are able to manipulate the water to heal others while others that can brew all kinds of alcohol and use that as a way to stun their foes. All monks are the same, as they prefer using their bare fists or fist like weapons to fight over using any kind of other weapon.' So I can fight with my fists for the majority of time, cool."

**[Why not try taking a look at the equipment you got?]**

Sakura looked to her side, seeing a tiny, pink-skinned girl, wearing a loin cloth and leaves to cover up her body. Said girl waived her hand to Sakura, who hesitantly waived back.

**[I'll be your assistant for the time being. Boss has created two of us so we can help you and Naruto-sama out until you reach level ten, then it's all onto you two.]**

"Thank you then," Sakura says, nodding her head. "And I'll take your word on examining my new equipment."

Sakura got up from her seat, and moved over to her bed, before she opened up her inventory, as stared at it for a second, before moving back to the book, locating the Inventory topic.

"Now how do I do this," Sakura muttered, before pressing her finger against a page. "'To observe your equipment in your inventory, just select the item, and drop it onto the desired location."

Nodding her head, she did exactly that, and she started setting her equipment onto her bed. Smiling to herself, she held her hand against one of the items, and a screen popped up, with two boxes.

**{Skill Learned: Observation}**

**{Observation-Level 1}**

**{Observation allows the user to see details and explications of weaponry, materials, armor, and other general goods that can be examined. As Observation is leveled up, it unlocks more detailed explanations, able to see other human being's states, and back grounds.}**

**{Monk Vest}**

**{Designed by the Temple Monks of the past, these Monk Vests were design to signify the branch, order, and training of the monk. The 'Pale White' Monk Vest signifies as a new monk, learning the three branches, six orders, and the twelve disciplines of all monks.}**

"That is a lot to remember," Sakura says, as she smiles. "But does sound sort of something that I can do.

**{Monk's Bandage Wraps}**

**{All monks were disciplined accordingly, as the first discipline is 'Our mind is clear, our body nourished, our blows deafens.'}**

**{Monk Leggings}**

**{As most monks would wear proper pants, female monks end up with special leggings under skirts, granting stronger legs. White for starters, black for masters.}**

**{Monk Skirt}**

**{Female monks wore specially design skirts that restrict no movement, and offers coverage pass normal skirts and dresses.}**

"I guess Keeper is thinking kindly for me," Sakura says, running her hands against the material. "You think Naruto is going to be fine?"

**-= Naruto =-**

Naruto was currently staring at the selection of weaponry he could use, as well as a set of leather armor. He was currently lining up the bladed weaponry, ranged from a short sword, katana, claymore, and axes, while he had staff like weaponry lying down by the closet. There was even a bow with some arrows resting on the table, while Naruto was currently rolling his hand along the flint-tipped arrow, eyeing the base quality of it. Sighing a bit, Naruto set the arrow down, before looking at all of the choice weaponry he could use, before he starts examining them closely.

**{Adventurer Short Sword}**

**{A base sword that is provided to all new Adventurers to choose from, alongside another arsenal full of different weaponry.}**

**{Adventurer Katana}**

**{Forged by decent blacksmiths, most ignore the use of a Katana, rare, easily weaken and sharp.}**

**{Adventurer Claymore}**

**{A large two handed sword, one and a half time the height of its user, and stronger. Is heavier than most weapons.}**

**{Adventurer Battle Axe}**

**{Based off of a normal fire axe, the Adventurer Battle axe is just a bit thicker at the blade.}**

**{Adventurer Bo Staff}**

**{Design to be used as either a hiking stick or a whacking stick, it's just a quarter size off of the bearer.}**

**{Adventurer Cleric Staff}**

**{When used properly, this curved tipped staff is a focus for most Cleric based magic.}**

**{Adventurer Halberd}**

**{Short version, it's a staff with an axe on it. Long version, someone decided to take a pitch fork, removed the trident top, and gave it a large curve axe.}**

**{Adventurer Bow and Arrow}**

**{When man first made stone tools, the first hunting weapon that is effective, was a long piece of a branch, twine wrapped at both sides, and another wooden stick straighten and sharp.}**

**{Adventurer Leather Suit}**

**{The first armor made by human hands, that wasn't remaining to look like actual animal.}**

**{Adventurer Leggings}**

**{Just be happy it's not a skirt, just skinny tight pants that likes to make a bulge on men.}**

**{Adventurer Boots}**

**{Remember the comment about animal looking armor? These boots are actual bear feet.}**

**{Adventurer Helm}**

**{All I'm saying is that it's not an actual wolf head, but made form a wolf head, your head straps made from the wolf's snout.}**

"The fuck is the random comments in the details?" Naruto says, as the fairy chuckled.

**[Boss was bored when he made these, it's just something we don't worry about unless it got really bad.]**

Naruto nodded his head, before he removed his jacket and slipped on the leather chest piece. Looking into the nearby mirror, he smiled at the rather sturdy leather that rested on his chest. It was strapped in pretty well, covering most of his chest and his upper stomach, including a bit on his shoulders, looking a bit like a child white beater on a muscular adult. Moving from there, he removed his pants and slipped on the leather leggings, or the leather pants he prefers to call it, and gives them a good look afterwards.

Rather tight around the waist, it did self-adjust into a more baggy feeling to it, as the chest piece now covered his whole body, letting him have more room. With a bit of a jogging position, not a single stretch was made, and felt rather great against his body. Nodding a bit, Naruto slips his orange jacket back on, and look into the mirror, disgusted a bit. He tossed the jacket off, before slipped on the helmet, looking into the mirror. He shook his head, and tossed it off, before grabbing all the weapons.

Naruto first held onto the short sword, and gave it a few swings, enjoying the feeling to it. Sliding the blade into the sheath, he held it by his waist, and turned to the side, as the sword was neatly placed by his side. Smiling, he set it down and went onto the next weapon in the land, the Katana. He knew this weapon the most, seeing it was the most common weapon that he had seen, besides the bow and arrow. It looked just like how the short sword was, sighing at the idea, before tossing it aside, and grabbed the claymore.

Drawing the large blade from its sheath, Naruto tried to hold up the blade, before he let the tip dip, cutting through the chair. He quickly sheathed it back into the scabbard, before gently placing it against the wall, and went onto the next weapon, which was the Battle Axe. Gripping the handle, Naruto gave the axe a couple of swings, and swung it against one of his chairs, shattering the back rest into splinters. Smiling at the damage, Naruto set it back down on the bed, and walked over to the staves.

He ignored the Cleric Staff, and gabbed the Bo Staff, holding it in both hands. It felt nice in his hands, as he gave it a few jabbed forward, before extending it and hitting his bed, making the axe bounce. Smiling at the work, he set the Bo back down, and picked up his Bow. Giving the string a small pull, he aimed it leveled with his body, and closed an eye, feeling like he has his target in sight. Returning the string to its position, without releasing it, Naruto set the bow down and took a deep breath.

**{Sword Experience Gained}**

**{Obtained new Skill: Blade Experience Passive}**

**{Axe Experience Gained}**

**{Obtained new Skill: Axe Experience Passive}**

**{Staff Experience Gained}**

**{Obtained new Skill: Staff Experience Passive}**

**{Bow Experience Gained}**

**{Obtained new Skill: Bow Experience Passive}**

**{New Bow Ability: Aimed Shot-Bow}**

"**{Aimed Shot-Bow}**?" Naruto asked himself, as the skill pulled up.

**{Aimed Shot: Bow Style- Level 1}**

**{By aiming down the side of the bow, you increase your strike ability by five percent, and takes three seconds to lock on target.}**

"Cool," Naruto says, smiling a bit. "So any kind of gesture or movement that isn't day to day comes down as a skill. What about the Skills I actually have?"

**{Transformation Technique- Level Max}**

**{Upon using an amount of Chakra, the user can create an illusion, or create a solid form around their body, of anything they wish.}**

**{Base Chakra: 25CP upon use for standard, 75+CP for solid form. 5CP/S for duration.}**

"Okay, that's cool."

**{Sexy Transformation Technique- Level Max}**

**{An interesting change to the traditional transformation, this allows the user to create a gender bent version of themselves to force perverts into a trap and dream.}**

**{Base use: 20CP for standard, 60+CP for Solid Form, 10CP/S for duration.}**

"If it works, it works, can't change a thing."

**{Replacement Technique: Level 26}**

**{As the name implies, you replace yourself with a different item, usually preferred to be used is the Log.}**

**{Base Use: 50CP/Use}**

"Pretty cool, but there isn't one for the Academy Bunshin. Ah well, can't win them all I guess."

Naruto smiled to himself, before looking at all the weapons in his position. It wouldn't be right if someone walked in and saw weapons scattered all over the place. Nodding his head, he opened up his closet and started sorting out all the weapons he has, and stored them in their groups. Once everything was away, Naruto tossed out all of his broken furniture, and started looking through his book. Naruto wanted to look for a way to earn experience to help him more in his new potion of being a Champion.

"Let's see what I can do while I wait for Sakura to come up with an idea," Naruto says, looking through the book. "Quests… Jobs… How to gain states? That'll do… Here we go. 'Gaining states without leveling up is both equally easy and hard at the same time. Your states are separated into two different categories, Physical and Mental. Your physical stats are Strength, Dexterity, and Agility, while your mental stats are Intelligence and Wisdom. Even though you do have a Luck stat, that only determines on rarity and amount of the loot you obtain.

Strength is your damage and defense against attacks. Using different weapons, such as an axe or a claymore does more damage with your Strength state over using a Bo staff or short sword. It also allows you to use heavier armor and weapons as you start developing your Strength stat. It's popular for Classes like Barbarians, Warrior, and Knights.

Dexterity is your health and endurance. What this does is it effects more on how well you can defend with a shield and how long you can last in a fight in general. Not much else about this stat besides that it's the highest recommended for all stats you can develop as an Adventurer.

Agility is your speed and ability to use weapons like short swords and Bo staffs. It also lets you fight faster and dodge easier, while your speed is effected by the armor you're wearing. It's mostly used with Rouge and Thieves as they're able to get in and out faster.

Intelligence effects both your Charka reserve and the ability to cast spells without using hand signs. Honestly, it's stupid to have your chakra based off of your Intelligence, but there isn't much else we can do about it, besides the Wisdom Stat.

Wisdom effects the ability to regenerate your Chakra, lessen the Chakra requirements for jutsus, and able to sensor people around you. You can put points into your wisdom with every level up, or you can focus on Chakra to help give better control to your chakra, otherwise you would end up overloading the jutsus, making them deadlier then their original intention.

Luck is a man's worth in a gamble of cards, as well as the gamble in loot. The higher the Luck stat, the better your chances are at certain things, including, but not limited to, better chance at questions answered, rarer the chances of loot, and rarer the spawn of certain creatures.' Kami that's a lot to remember… I guess common knowledge would be better suited."

**[For solving a problem, you gain 1 Wisdom point.]**

"Fuck you too," Naruto muttered, before a screen appeared.

**{Quest Obtained: Weapon of Choice!}**

**{It is time to start training under a singular weapon style. You have several different weapons to choose from, and it's best time to learn how to work with one of them for now. Recommended Weapon: Bow and Arrow}**

**{Quest Completion: 50 EXP, Legendary Scroll, +50 Relationship with Sakura, ?, Hiruzen}**

**{Learn one weapon style}**

**{Bonus Objective: 0/1 Bo Staff Learned}**

**{Bonus Objective: 0/1 Short Sword Learned}**

**{Bonus Objective: 0/1 Bow and Arrow Learned}**

"I guess I have to do this then," Naruto says, pressing the screen. "Keeper did say he prefers his Adventurers to use the Bow and Arrow, and as much as it feels comfortable, I should try learning the Bo Staff first."

Walking back over to his closet, Naruto pulled out the staff, and gave it a couple more swings, before looking into his relationships again, before seeing Hiruzen in a golden lettering, alongside Iruka. Nodding his head, he set his targets in sight, and rested the Bo Staff on his back, before making his way to the first option, Iruka. Walking along the streets, stretching his body out a bit, he noticed there were a couple of glares and curious glances sent his way, as he made a smile. He looked down, still wearing his new found leather armor, before he looked up, seeing the academy.

Once entering the compound, Naruto made his way to his ceremonial classroom, and found his teacher looking through some papers. Hopping down the steps, making the adult look up, giving the man a smile, as he sets his paper down. Iruka made his way towards Naruto, as the blond stopped on the last step, giving him a wide grin.

"Hey there Naruto," Iruka says, as he gave Naruto a head rub. "What's up with the outfit?"

"It's my training gear," Naruto gave Iruka as a half-truth. "It's supposed to help out a bit more with my training."

"And the Bo Staff?"

"It was a gift I found in my bedroom. Do you think you could help me out with learning how to use it?"

"I can try Naruto, but Bojutsu isn't really my forte as much as it is for Lord Third. I just know the basics for it, but any advance movements, you'll have to ask the Hokage, alright?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now let's get outside so we don't damage any of the desks."

Naruto nodded his head, as the two of them left the classroom, and went outside to the dummy area. There was a wide set of dummies he could use, as Iruka rocked his head a bit. Once they found a decently secluded dummy, Iruka picked up a spare staff from the ground, and held it in his hands.

"Alright Naruto," Iruka says, as Naruto looked at him. "When it comes down to Bojutsu comes into three different varieties: Long Hold, Narrow Hold, and Wide Hold. Let's start off with the Long Hold."

"Hai!" Naruto cries, as he mimics the hand positions that Iruka has set up.

"Long Hold is where you'll hold the staff in thirds, your forward palm faces up, while your rear palm is face down. This position is your more offensive hold that you'll hold majority of the time. I want you to practice this kata for a bit, slamming the tip of the staff into the shoulders of the dummies with a downward strike."

Naruto nodded, and slammed the staff down onto the dummy, keeping his hands were they were positioned at. Naruto smiled a bit, before Iruka held onto his shoulder, making him look up, as Iruka had a frown on his face. Naruto looked down to the ground, as his teacher leaved himself out with him, Naruto looked at Iruka's eyes.

"You're trying too hard," Iruka says, as Naruto frowned a bit. "Let's start slow, okay? And listen to what I say."

Naruto nodded, as he held his staff again, close to his original position.

"Let's start with the Long Front Stance," Iruka says, as Naruto nodded. "Have your left leg stand in front of your right."

Naruto nodded, as slide his left leg in front of his right, about three inches apart.

"Good, leave your left leg bent at the knee a bit, but leave your back leg straight."

Naruto nodded, buckling his left knee a bit.

"Good, now keep your back straight, leaning just a bit forward."

Naruto nodded, keeping his back straight, with his shoulders stiffening a bit.

"Relax your shoulders Naruto, or else you'll hurt your back."

Nodding Naruto went ahead and lowered his shoulders a bit, taking a deep breath, and letting it out.

"Good, this is the Long Front Stance, your common stance for most of your combat needs. Now, let us start somewhat simpler easily called the Thrust. Let's start by bringing the bottom of your staff to your chest, keeping your hands gapped."

Naruto followed the instructions easily enough, bringing his staff to his chest, keeping the middle parallel to his hand, making Iruka nod.

"Now just thrust forward."

With that Naruto thrusted his staff forward, hitting the dummy straight in the chest, making a solid thud. Naruto smiled a bit, before he reset himself, and thrusted again, making his smile into a grin. Iruka nodded his head, and motioned Naruto to continue on with that attack, letting Naruto repeated for another twenty eight times. Once the thirtieth in total was finished, Naruto returned his gaze to Iruka, who gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Good job Naruto," Iruka says, making the blonde cheery happily. "We got the Thrust down, now let's go to something different. In training their called side-to-side, but lets simplify it down to Swipes. Do the thrust first, but leave it in that position."

Naruto nodded, before repeating the slam against the dummies chest with the tip of his Bo staff.

"Good, now, swing the back part of the staff to his the dummy's head, and rest the front tip next to your right shoulder."

Naruto nodded, and did as he was told, slamming the back of the staff into the dummies head, while both of his hands remained where it was at.

"Finish is by returning the front point to the other side of the head, same order as last."

Naruto quickly returned his hand to the position, slamming the side of the staff into the other side of the dummy.

"Good, I want you to do another twenty nine motions on this, then do thirty combining the Swipes after the thrust."

Naruto took a deep breath and then procced onto doing what his sensei as asked of him, going over the swipes first, doing twenty-nine on each side. From there, Naruto went onto thrusting the staff into the dummy's chest, then slammed Swiped at the dummy's head, making three solid connections. Naruto repeated the process over and over, slowly building up speed into slamming the Bo staff into the head of the dummy.

Soon the sun started to go behind the walls, as Naruto finished up the last motion of the attack, panting a bit. Iruka clapped his hands, making Naruto jump, as the father-figure walked over to Naruto, crouching besides him.

"I'm glad you've taken something up to help your training," Iruka says, as the blonde smiled a bit. "Bo Staff straining helps build up endurance, stamina, and helps work your upper body. As long as you practice your movements with and without the staff, you'll become stronger than most people would ever dream of."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto say, as the man smiled. "Can we get some ramen as celebration?"

"Alright, but only a couple of bowls," Iruka says, holding up two fingers. "One because I don't have the money to get your usual amount, and the second because you'll need to cut it out so you can start getting better nutrition into your body so you can learn more on Bojutsu."

"Alright," Naruto says, as he sets his staff onto his back, and the two of them made their way to his normal ramen stand.

**-\/-**

**Holy shit this took a while to work out, write, and felt worthwhile in ages. First off, I do apologize about how long it took me to write some of this up, and an apology if you all loved my previous stories that were taken down. To you all, they were amazing stories to read, while to me, was a road block. I kept going back into them to see what I can alter in them, instead of fully revise and fix a lot of stuff.**

**Now, to clear some things up, this isn't going to be a NaruSaku, and is hell isn't going to be a NaruHina/SasuSaku story. We'll go over that in the future, but what I can say is that it's a pretty fun idea, if you already know, do PM me on the answer, and not in the review. Also taking some constructive criticism, but if it's on the line of how you would have preferred it, those will be ignored. Remember the 'Golden/Unspoken Rule' here on this site; 'We are only making stories of what we like, how we like, and why we like it. This is where our creativity can be uninterrupted and can be unhinged, as we are the writers of our own stories.'**

**Anyway, if you're a Naruto fan and a RWBY fan, please hit up my profile, take a look at the forums currently set up, and don't be afraid to PM me if you got any ideas you want to have looked into. I'll also be setting up a pole that'll last for a month to see the weapon and semblance wanted in RWBY.**

**And so, we'll start today's stats off pretty well.**

**Experience Leveling System: 500{(Level^2)-(500*Level)]**

**So this means, for our Duo to reach Level 2, they'll need to achieve the experience of 1,000. 500 *(1^2)-(500*1). If you want it step by step, here goes, the Square of 1 will always be 1 since the Square is times of itself. This means is 500-500 or 0 for level 2, but for level two it's 500*4-1,000 or 1,000 for level 2. Trust me, Original D&D experience laws are heavily taxing, reason why I'm using this as the experience output for the story.**

**I'll be going over each stat in the Gamer Functions with every chapter, so this will be a lot more flushed out then it'll be right here.**

**[Uzumaki, Naruto]**

**[Level: 1]**

**[Title: Most Unpredictable Shinobi-in-training]**

**[HP: 1,000/1,000]**

**[CP: 500/500]**

**[STG: 5]**

**[DEX: 10]**

**[AGI: 10]**

**[WIS: 6]**

**[INT: 7]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: ? Bloodline, ? Bloodline, Jinchuuriki]**

**[Debuffs: Malnutrition]**

**[Haruno Sakura]**

**[Level: 1]**

**[Title: Wilting Floura]**

**[HP: 500/500]**

**[CP: 200/200]**

**[STG: 3]**

**[DEX: 5]**

**[AGI: 5]**

**[WIS: 10]**

**[INT: 10]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: Merchant's Daughter]**

**[Debuffs: Malnutrition, Fangirl]**


	2. Study the Rule Book

**Alright, so… Let's just say this'll be irregular updating, because, you know… It's a gamer fic, with two currently known Gamers, there will be parts that were rushed because work causing the mind to lose a lot of creativity, while other times it's just hard. I mean, if I had access to one of my other works I was doing at work, as of the time not taking the whole day out, I would have that posted and it was a better work than most that I do here… I mean, sure, the OC is practically a God, who is named after a God mind you, with the need to be a pranking asshole… Also wrinkly old man balls that would put Jiriya into shame because of how he can handle Tsunade. I'd also suggest taking a look at my polls after reading this, as I have set a new one up for the formula style. At the end of the story is a mighty long summary on the two different styles that are used, one is homemade while the other is more based off of a popular RPG game that tens of millions of people play in their spare time. And no, it's not Blizzard's World of Warcraft, though I would like the formula for it to study. Anyway, you all know this.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Keeper and the Story line is my own, and the Gamer aspect belongs to Sung Sang-Young and Naver Webtoon.**

**-/\\-**

Soon the next day rolled around, as the pink haired beauty rose from her bed, stretching her shoulders out. She flipped the bedsheets off of her bed, and walked to the mirror, looking towards it, with crusty eyes. Ignoring the pink screen before her, she turned to her side, and gave a faint smile, seeing her current outfit she was wearing.

She slipped her monk vest on over a red shirt she had, and button up the middle two buttons. From there, she had a small mid drift that was covered by a mesh shirt, and wore the monk skirt, which went only until half way down her thighs. She went ahead and wore some net stockings as well, giving her a poise of both beauty and strength, making her smile widen a bit, as she smacked her cheeks. Turning to her side, taking a look at the pink screen, she noticed the wording on it.

**[Your HP and CP have been recovered. You now have four hours of increase experience gaining potential.]**

"Must be a feature to the Gamer," Sakura muttered, before she quickly ran over to her dress, and pulled out her red dress. "For now, let's take a shower and get dress."

From there, she grabbed a bottle from next to her dresser, and quickly jogged into the adjacent bathroom, and started to get the water running. Sighing a bit, she looked to the side, as the screen pulled up for her Character list, as she eyed it a bit. Looking specifically at her character, Sakura noticed a small eye ball icon, and pressed it, as blue partials came from her clothing. As the mirror started to fog up, Sakura looked down, seeing that all of her clothing disappeared, including whatever underwear she was wearing. Quickly covering herself, her eye started to twitch, before taking a deep breath, and got into the shower.

'How is thing working?' she heard Naruto's voice call out, making her look around. 'Is the party chat on?'

"Naruto?" Sakura called out, as there was a coughing fit. "You alright?"

'Totally fine,' Naruto says, coughing a bit more. 'I was testing out the Party Chat function, I guess Keeper-san already put us into a party.'

"Seems like it," Sakura says, as she grabs the bottle from the counter. "Bad timing though."

'Yeah, I hear the shower running. We should try to figure out a way for us to communicate without having to use our lips and voice.'

"Yeah, I'll look into that a bit. Found anything out on your experiments?"

'Yeah, the more we use certain types of weapons, we gain passives around it. I was training in Iruka-sensei on using a Bo Staff, and I'm already level three with it, as able to use a 'Thrust' skill and a 'Swipe' skill. I'm going to take a look at some of the jobs that's listed in the book, so we can focus mostly on getting better stuff.'

"Alright, and I'll head to the library to see if we can get any book to help us with training when we can't get a teacher. Do you know anyone that is able to help out with me and my Monk class?"

'Monk? Oh, you mean the weird Taijutsu class. Yeah, I overheard from a few Jonin that Mito Gai, the team leader of Team Three, is a master in Taijutsu. You might be able to get him to help train you, but from what I hear, he already got a pupil and his excurse regimen is insane.'

"We all got to make sacrifices, but I thought that the best Bojutsu user was Lord Hokage."

'Jiji is busy most of the time with all the paperwork, and Iruka at least knows the basics. Kind of the reason why I went to him instead.'

"Sound logic. Anyway, after some basic training with Gai-sensei, how about we spar a bit, just to see where we are at?"

'Sounds good to me, Sakura-chan.'

Sakura smiled, before she stepped out of the shower, and looking into the mirror, stretching out a bit, and grabbing a towel.

"By the way Naruto," Sakura starts as there was a small response in the background. "Are you able to see me?"

'A bit,' Naruto replied, as Sakura quickly covered her chest and lower body. 'I'm only able to see your head and a bit of your shoulders, nothing else.'

"So neither of us would be able to see each other naked then?" Sakura asked, as she turned to see a Naruto head resting on the sink.

'I guess not, though I wonder why Keeper-san would have made that as a design.'

"You got a bit of drool on those whiskers."

Naruto quickly whipped his face, cleaning any of the drool on his face, before rubbing his cheeks.

"Ryo for your thought?" Sakura asked, as Naruto shook his head.

'Nah, just thinking about how to continue working out with the bojutsu skill,' Naruto says, smiling a bit. 'Come by the academy when you're ready to spar. I'll ask Iruka-sensei for help with the Academy Taijutsu style.'

Sakura nodded her head, before taking a deep breath, she uncovered herself, opening up her inventory, and pressed the eyeball icon. Her outfit reappeared on her making her smile, before slipping on her dress. From there, she went ahead and went onto her day, getting some breakfast in her, slipping outdoors, and went onto locate her trainer. As she went onto jogging through the streets, a cold breeze came up to her, making her turn around. Running beside her was a bowl cut hair boy with some rather bushy eyebrows. Sakura made some room, as the boy smile, rubbing his head.

"Good morning," the boy says, as Sakura nodded. "Such a youthful morning isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura says, as the boy cocked his head a bit. "Just not used to having someone run beside me."

"I see," the boy says, giving her a smile and thumbs up. "I hope we can run with each other a bit more in the future, it's always fun to have another person beside you as you go through your daily excurses, as my sensei likes to call it."

"Who's your sensei?"

"Mito Gai, Konoha's Number One Taijutsu Master and the Green Beast of Konoha!"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Of course, he's currently finishing up his Early Bird Warm-up at Training Ground Nine. I'm on my way to meet up with him."

"Good, because I need to ask him to help me with my training."

"Then let us grace him with our youthful presence this morning!"

The boy smiled as he hasten his speed, making Sakura push herself, and try to catch up with the bowl cut boy, almost smiling a bit. As she finally caught up with him, they saw a man with the same haircut as the other boy wear a large, green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, and a dark green vest, as he was jumping between different wooden pillars.

Sakura stared as the man was flipping through the hair, kicking several times before repeating it between all of the wooden pillars that were set on the field, before he proceeds to finish up with training with him flipping from his pillar, and landing gracefully on the ground before Sakura and the boy, a leg split far way, while the other was underneath him, his palm touching the ground as the other hand was behind his back. Standing up straight, the man gave both of them a smile and a thumbs up, greeting them both.

"That was amazing Gai-sensei!" the boy cried making the man laugh.

"Thank you, Lee," Gai says, fixing his hair. "And who are you, little lady?"

"Haruno Sakura," the girl announced, bowing a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gai-sensei."

"A pleasure as well," Gai replied, bowing in return. "Now, what bring you here?"

"I'm in the academy and set for the number one Konuchi for my class," Sakura says, standing up straight. "But I'm not physically strong like the rest of my class, and a classmate of mine, Naruto, told me that you could help me train for the next couple years."

"I see. I can already tell you'll have a long road ahead of you, not just that you're a girl, but you don't have the fit body like most konuchi I have faced and met. I'll happily training you until you can handle yourself for a Genin, then I'll leave the rest to your squad leader."

"Thank you!"

"Awesome, Sakura-Chan!" Lee cried, fixing his shirt. "We'll be hanging out a lot more in the future."

"That we will, Lee-san," Sakura replies, smiling softly.

"My full name is Rock Lee, Konoha's Future Beautiful Beast!" Lee cried out, making the girl giggle a bit.

"If that's the case," Sakura says, looking up to the sky. "I guess I got to commit to being Konoha's Blossoming Sakura Tree."

Lee and Gai both nodded their heads, liking the chosen title, before they went onto their morning routine. Gai had Lee go onto his normal excurses, while he walked with Sakura, who was curious on what he had planned for her.

"We'll have to start small with you," Gai says, grinning a bit. "I can't have you dropped into Lee's morning routine without making sure you built up to handle it. For now, we'll start with excelling the Academy's standards, and this means heavy amounts of push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. Specifically, meet them, and double that amount for the next two years, that way, you'll blow all of their expectation."

"I've been meaning to ask this," Sakura says, as Gai looked at her. "Exactly what did start the Konuchi Diet?"

"After the Third Shinobi War, there was a rather change in the school academics, where caused women to drop their standards, and let them eat less, which started the terrible diet. Think of it like this, why impair your own body, which can make rival villagers, or even bandits, get ahold of you and do whatever they want. With shinobi villages, you at least expect a quick death afterwards, but with bandits, you're nothing more than a tool for them."

"And if you meet an academy student that was doing this diet?"

"I'd be giving them a rather extensive lecture about the troubles of not being able to actually able to push yourself forward and how much you'd end up being a liability on your team. I know you have being doing it yourself Sakura, Naruto have told me a bit about all the girls except for Hinata-san that has been doing the diet."

"I guess Naruto cares plenty for me then?"

"He cares for everyone in the village, but when it came down to those he consider friends, he'll go to the Shinigami and fight to the end of his life for them."

Sakura looked down, as Gai stared at her, seeing her fidgeting a bit. Smiling softly, he rested his hand on her shoulder, making Sakura looking up at him, as he crouched down beside her.

"I figured Naruto would have sent you to me, so I can help you," Gai says, looking into her eyes. "Now, if you follow my word, and eat properly, you'll be close to Hinata in skill and you'll have a body that you'll be proud of, alright?"

Sakura nodded her head, agreeing to Gai's words, before they went onto their training period. Sakura went over Gai's request, working on everything that the Academy needed her to do. She focused on completing the required amount to pass, that being fifty pushups, pullups, and sit-ups, before she tried to push herself in any of them. As the morning passed, and Sakura slightly tired, she got up from her stretches, before she saw Lee land nearby.

Giving him a wave goodbye, in which he returns, Sakura made her way towards the Academy building, walking along the street, smiling to herself. As she was walking, she was paying more attention to the multiple screens in front of her. She looked at them, seeing she was getting multiple increases to her Dexterity over the past four hours. Smiling at herself, she quickly hasten her pace to the academy, seeing a flying Naruto land a few yards from her.

Groaning a bit, Naruto slowly got up to his feet, as a lavender haired girl and a brunette bun girl ran up to him, one worried, other smiling.

"I told you that you could do it," the bun haired girl say, as the other girl sent an adorable glare at her. "How do you feel, Naruto?"

"Like I got hit by a boulder," Naruto commented, smiling a bit. "That was impressive, Hinata."

"T-thank you…" Hinata says, poking her fingers together. "B-b-but it was T-T-Tenten-san's idea."

"It worked either way," Tenten says, holding her hands on her hips. "Your stance is getting better, but it just doesn't flow right, and you look completely jagged doing it."

"Yeah? That's how some of the instructors before Iruka-sensei was telling me to do it."

"That explains why you were always having so much difficulty fighting everyone else," Sakura stated, as the blonde turned around.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto says, frowning a bit. "You thought there was a different reason?"

"Just that you weren't following the steps," Sakura answered, walking up to him. "I guess you already have been sparring with a couple others?"

"Yeah, you already know Hinata, and that is Tenten. She's a year older then us, and destined to be the Kunochi of the Year."

"A stupid title if you asked me," Tenten stated, patting down her shirt. "If you want to know a bit of the backstory, Naruto and I were a part of the same orphanage in the past, before he was provided an apartment."

"Thank you for taking care of him whenever he needed it."

"No problem, wasn't too hard to keep him from going insane. I do like Naruto's outfit though, really works with the whole defend and stealth design."

"Thank you!"

Both girls nodded, as Hinata was looking away, blushing a bit. The pink and blonde flicked their eyes to one another, both knowing they got a blue screen before them.

**{Quest Obtained}**

**{Spar of Class and Up}**

**{Practically enough, there is a feeling in the air that most won't notice. It's the feeling of a fight, rolling up close, and your opponents are in front of you. It's going to be a tag team battle between the Gamers and the Lovers, just don't mention it to them, please?}**

**{Quest Reward: 200 EXP, 250 Ryo, Uncommon Kunai Set, Dimensional Creation Scroll x2}**

'Dimensional Creation Scroll?' Sakura thought to herself, as she looks at Naruto.

'Sakura, you thinking the same thing?' Naruto thought, looking back at her.

'That'll help us out with gaining levels I bet,' Sakura says, as Naruto nodded. "How about we do a small spar."

"Two on two?" Tenten asks, as the two Gamers nod. "Why not, this'll be fun. You up for it Hinata?"

"S-sure…" Hinata says, as the two smile.

"Taijutsu only?" Naruto asks, as the two girls nodded.

"Alright then," Tenten says, as they enter the large circle. "Naruto and Sakura versus Hinata and me."

"Then you four will need someone to watch," a voice says, as they turn to the source.

"Hokage-sama?" the four called out, as Naruto smiled a bit.

"I'll see this as a standard to see how well the academy has actually been teaching the four of you," Hiruzen says, fixing his pipe. "I'm proud the four of you are taking the initiative to advance yourselves outside of the academy that isn't constant training in one thing, especially you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the complement, before he felt an elbow into his side, making him look to see Tenten smiling at him, making his smile wider. Sakura looked at the two, seeing the odd relationship they developed over who knows how long, making her feel a bit insulted. Sighing a bit, they got into their groups, got into their stances.

"Seal of confrontation," Hiruzen called out, as they made the seal. "Being!"

With that, Tenten charged forth, meeting head to head with Naruto, both of them slamming their fists against each other. Sakura charged to the side, meeting up with Hinata, a palm landing on her chest, making the pinkette cough a bit. Pulling her fist back, Sakura shot her fist forward, causing Hinata to back off, and slammed her hand into her wrist.

Naruto landed a strong hit in Tenten's stomach, making her back off, as Sakura followed with Hinata, slamming her foot halfway into Hinata's stomach, pushing her close to Tenten. With the two closer to each other, Naruto got in front of Sakura, as Hinata appeared before him, slamming all of her hands into his body, hitting every part of his body, except for his penis and ass, and a fine shot into his stomach, sending him into the nearby tree.

Sakura stared at the distance made, as she turned her attention to the smoking palm of Hinata's as her shy smile was widening, as she turned her stair towards Sakura.

'I guess this is what she meant by love with pain,' Naruto thought to Sakura, as she stared his direction.

'I'll assume your referring to her crush on you,' Sakura stated, as there was a painful groan. 'I have a feeling I might be by you at the end of this.'

"Sakura-san…" she heard Hinata's voice call out, making Sakura slowly turn to her direction. "You want to fill the love?"

"N-no," Sakura muttered, before she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, sending her into a moving Naruto.

With that, the tree got destroyed, leaving the two gamers in a pile, Sakura pushing herself up first. She blinked a couple of times, looking around, and then down, seeing she was currently pinning down Naruto, who's face looked like he was unconsous, slightly beat red. Sitting up straight, Sakura looked down, seeing that she was currently straddling his hips, making her jump off of him.

Tenten was laughing a bit, as Hinata was giving a murderous glare at Sakura, and Hiruzen was shaking his head with a smile. With a twitch of his hand a silver haired shinobi appeared next to Naruto and Sakura, picking the blonde up. Smiling underneath a mask, the silver haired woman nodded her head, and disappeared, as Sakura blinked a bit.

"Do not worry about him," Hiruzen says, as Sakura looked at him. "He'll be properly looked over by Kaka-sama, his legal Guardian."

Sakura nodded her head, as she rubbed her stomach, and looked towards Hinata, who was staring a bit at her, making Sakura look away. Ignoring the intense glare from her, Sakura bowed to the Hokage, and quickly made her way back home. It's nearing two, and lunch is needed, so Sakura had a bit of a skip, and made her way home.

Once home, Sakura entered the house, hearing no one was home, making her sigh. She knew what the time was, and she didn't like it one bit. The Haruno family is the head family on the Civilian Council and the reason why the Academy has dropped in strong shinobi. She knew about this, and tried to convince them to let leave it the way it was, even if she didn't want to put in the work for it.

Strong shinobi is needed, and with the change in the academy, it felt like the Shinobi force started to weaken ten years ago. Sakura went around the house looking for something decent to eat, only seeing her house was filled with low in fat foods, making her sigh. Looking out the window, she saw the silver haired woman sitting out the window, waving to her.

Opening the window on the outside, the woman slipped through the window, dropping off a bag before her.

"I figured you need some decent meat," the woman says, patting the bag. "This should give you a good weeks-worth of high in fat and carbs, specially donated by the Akamichi family."

"They actually donated it?" Sakura asks, as the woman nodded.

"They originally donate plenty of their meat to Naruto, but they seem to get replaced rather quickly with more rotten meat."

Sakura nodded her head, before she made her way to the bag and picked it up, seeing there was a wider variety of meats, and multiple books that went over needed vitamins, fats, and other minerals that would help support a healthier body. She gave the silver haired woman a bow, before the girl disappeared, giggling as she pulled out an orange book.

Smiling, Sakura quickly went over to the kitchen and alight two fires, setting a frying pan down on one, and a pot full of water on the other. Pulling out one of the plentiful meats that were delivered, specifically a steak, and started cutting it into stripes and then turned those into quarters. From there, she set them in the frying pan with a bit of oil, salt, pepper, and seasoning, before letting it fry in the oil. From there, she measured out a couple cups of white rice, and set it aside in a bowl, as she waits for the water to boil.

Moving over to the fridge, she pulled out some left over vegetables, specially spinach and cherry tomatoes. She started to dice the tomatoes up, before putting them in with the steak, and covered it up, as she started to lay the long spinach leaves out. She poured the rice into the now bubbling water, and covered it up as well, before taking it off of the stove top.

Sighing a bit, she pulled out a couple boxes from the nearby cupboard, smiling at the decently sized containers. Once she had them into separate areas, three small sections with a larger one, as she lifts the lid for the rice, seeing they were able to get fully cooked. She started to scoop them out of the pot, and onto the spinach, and pulled out the steak pieces and laid them on top of the rice.

From there, she started to fold the spinach together into small, bite size pieces, and pieced them together using some of the toothpicks that were in the cupboard as well, and started placing them into the boxes. Adding to it was the cooked cherry tomatoes using the toothpicks to keep them in place. Walking to her fridge once more, Sakura pulled out a pitcher and pulled out two traveling ups, and poured in green liquid into them, as there was a knock on the door.

Blinking a bit, Sakura set the pitcher down, and moved over to the door, opening it up. Before her was a blonde haired girl, smiling with warm and cold blue eyes, and wore plenty of purple.

"Morning Forehead," the girl says, as Sakura smiled a bit.

"Morning Ino-pig," Sakura replied, as she stepped to the side. "What's with the surprise visit?"

"Needed to get away from the shop," Was Ino-pig's reply, as she smiled. "So, I heard from a little source you've been hanging out with Naruto-baka yesterday. Is it true?"

"There was something I needed to get cleared through with him," Sakura says, shrugging a bit. "Nothing romantic, mind you, but he does seem intuitive in a lesser degree with school work."

"So you still plan on dating Sasuke-kun?"

"You know I'll be the best wife for Sasuke-kun."

"You're on Sakura!"

The two faced each other down for a few seconds, before they started to crack under pressure and started laughing. They held onto each other for a few seconds, as they let it all out, and took a deep breath.

"There is no way in Hell am I going to date Sasuke," Sakura says, as Ino nodded. "He broods way too much."

"Tell me about it," Ino says, sighing a bit. "Naruto on the other hand, despite his attitude, he's a sweet and caring guy."

"You know he's like a brother to me," Sakura says, smiling a mischievously. "It was his idea for this ongoing prank, and I'm sure a lot of people are going to get pissed about it. I thought you had Shikamaru and Choji to choose as well."

"Shikamaru is a lazy ass, though Choji does enjoy the time with the both of us. Still don't understand how Choji's family can convert twenty pounds of food in their system into chakra on a whim."

Sakura giggled as Ino smiled a bit, as they moved over to the kitchen. Sakura handed Ino a plate of the rice and meat wraps, as Ino starts eating them happily, while Sakura finished up with the boxes. She placed some chocolate cups, chop sticks, and small spoons into the boxes, before wrapping them up in some cloth.

The two girls left the home, with boxes in hand, as they made their way down the street, as people were talking and enjoying amongst each other. Each person smiled and greeted the two girls, as others were trying to divert their attentions to some of the stalls, and some just ignored them completely. Sighing a bit, Sakura looked around for anyone trying to follow them, as they made a sudden turn, walking into the Red Light Distract.

Soon the streets became less crowded, and more people just hanging around some of the abandoned homes and services. Some of the larger armed men nodded their head to the girls, as the nodded back with smiles, as a woman wearing a revealing kimono made her way to them.

"Afternoon Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," The woman says, fixing the small pipe in her mouth. "Came for little Naruto?"

"Thought he could need some company after what happened today," Sakura says, as Ino swayed a bit. "I'm sure Ino needs to get back to the shop though."

"Growing flowers is harder than it looks," Ino says, sighing a bit. "And I need to drop off some seeds with Naruto anyway, he's been asking for them. The improtu visit with you just gave me some more time to relax, Forehead."

"Whatever you say, Ino-pig," Sakura says, as the older woman smiled.

"Luckily for you, Naruto had woken up no more than ten minutes ago," the woman says, smiling softly. "Brat has some truly great friends."

Both of them bowed to the woman, who returned it, before they made their way to Naruto's apartment. Walking up all the twenty flights of stairs, they made it to Naruto's complex, and opened up the door to see Naruto reading the large book. Ino blinked a couple of times, as Sakura walked into the apartment and set the food in the kitchen.

"Catching up on stuff?" Sakura asks, as Naruto looked up and turned to her, nodding his head.

"Just some stuff regarding obtaining extra stuff," Naruto says, as he looks to Ino. "Afternoon Ino-chan."

"Afternoon, Naruto-baka," Ino says, blushing a bit. "Brought the seeds you bought earlier in the year."

"Awesome," Naruto says, shutting the book. "Hopefully this'll be the last time I have to start them over."

"Start what over?" Sakura asks, as Ino smiled.

"Naruto is trying to work on his green thumb for the past few years now," Ino answered, smiling a bit. "He does have a knack for it, helping out with the flowers back in the shop, but when he tries doing it here, his pots all get destroyed and his remaining seeds end up getting roasted."

Naruto nodded his head, as he pulls out a porcelain pot from the closet, revealing the wide variety of weaponry, as Ino stared at them. Naruto sets the pot down at his table, while dragging out a large back of dirt, a trowel, and a small clay plate for the bot to rest on. As he was working on filling the pot up, Ino walked over to the closet, and looked through all of the weapons in there, seeing the slightly used and beaten up metal.

Shrugging a bit, Ino shut the closet door, and walked over to the door, before turning around and leaned a bit.

"Bye, Naruto-baka, Forehead," Ino says, as the two waved their hands, and Sakura set the boxes down.

"What did you actually learn," Sakura says, as Naruto looked her way.

"Apparently, Keeper had set up this weird system for us to work around," Naruto answers, opening the pack of seeds and dropped two into the pot. "We have our character sheet listed off pretty well, but then he has something called Primary and Secondary Professions."

"What does that even do?" Sakura asks leaning backwards a bit.

"Primary Professions, according to the book, are skills that can be used to create a source of income and certain few can actually effect our stats. An example of this is 'Mining', which is called a Gathering Profession. If I'm able to locate veins of ore, I can harvest them for material, collecting the ore itself, stone for other uses and the occasional gem."

"Sounds cool, but what does it have to do with increasing stats?"

"Mining is a tough job, laboring at stone for hours on end, working your muscles to break more stones. So it focuses a lot on Strength, but it also seems to help with Dexterity as well. Then there are a few Crafting Professions that is used with 'Mining', Blacksmithing, Engineering, and Jewel Crafting are what examples are used in the book."

"Then I'll leave all that hard stuff to you, but what are these secondary professions?"

"The ones listed in the book are Fishing, Cooking, First Aid, and Archeology, whatever that is. I just assume these are stuff that are done as hobbies while primary professions are actual jobs. Thinking about it, if I did decide to not become the Hokage, making an armory doesn't sound too bad."

"And what would you call it?"

"Naruto's Blades, or something basic like that."

Sakura smiled softly, before she set the food down next to Naruto, who finished putting his plant in the window still, and the two of them ate it in silence. Sakura rested her head against Naruto's shoulder, who rested his against hers as they continue to eat in each other's company. Once they were finished, there was a small cough, making them look to see the Keeper was resting against the wall in the nearby hallway.

"I see you two are feeling better?" Keeper asks, as the two nodded. "Good, and I'm hoping you're getting used to the system. I noticed you two already tried to complete a mission, but didn't succeed in it. You're won't lose much, just the money, half of the experience, and didn't get the scrolls. What I have brought, however are a couple skills for the two of you to learn, two each actually. First will go to Sakura, since you'll be working with Naruto a lot, the first one is a Monk skill called **[Healing Mist]. **It's a skill that allows you to create a five foot, faint green mist, which you can have encompasses someone in. You'll have to focus your attention for it to work, so you can't just waive your hands anywhere and expect your teammates are healed. The next is another Monk skill called **[Founding Palm]**. This one allows you to slam your palm into an enemy dealing twice your normal base damage is."

Keeper set these next to Sakura, as she stared at the two green scrolls, seeing how they'd be useful for her. She knew he's having her take those since she'll be needing to help Naruto stay up as she uses his own skills.

"For you Naruto," Keeper says, smiling a bit. "The first one is an Adventurer skill while the second one is more of an excise for you. The first one is called **[Halvies]**. There will be times where you'll have access to different healing items that Sakura would need help with, and this ability allows you to share one healing item and is shared amongst everyone in the party. The effects are cut in half in total, so using this on multiple party members won't be effected that much, since the half of the overall effect is done. The next one is called **[Swift Hands]** and rightfully so. This ability changes your normal attack into what I call a plunder, which allows you to steal items and/or material from all enemy creatures, but usually only either healing items or material found on them. You don't have to use it and can give it to someone else, but it's something you should consider on having."

Naruto nodded his head, as he picked up the **[Halvies] **scroll. A blue screen appeared in front of him, as Sakura did the same for the **[Healing Mist] **scroll.

**[Halvies]**

**[Splits the use of all healing items amongst the party, cutting the total effect in half.]**

**[Would you like to learn it?]**

**[Healing Mist}**

**[Creates a hidden mist that allows you to heal others in short distances.]**

**[10CP/S Heals 75HP/S]**

**[Would you like to learn it?]**

Both of them looked at each other, before conforming their choices, making the scrolls shatter into orange and pink petals and is absorbed into their bodies. Taking in a deep breath, the smiled and nodded feeling their bodies slight change. Standing a few feet away, Sakura turned to stare at Naruto and lifted her hand up, as faint mist started to surround Naruto, letting him breathe deeply, and exhaled, jumping around a bit.

Sakura smiled as Naruto rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a bit, making the pinkette giggle, before Keeper coughed again. The two turned to look at him, making him wave his hand before in a shimmer, disappeared. The two sighed quietly, before they went onto doing whatever their afternoon was planned as.

Naruto went back to the book and continued reading where he left off, as Sakura left the apartment with the boxes, letting Naruto know she was leaving. The two paid their farewells, and went onto some business, as Naruto focused his attention to the book at hand. Specifically looking into different Class abilities he could try learning on his own.

He flipped to the page that had his class description and overall ability typing. He knew from Keeper's words that the Adventurer was the Jack of all Trades class, seeing that he could use weaker variations of abilities that Sakura could use, as well as other classes. What caught his eye however, was non-Chakra use abilities, peaking his curiosity.

"Let see what I can use here," Naruto says, pulling the book closer. "**[Swipe]**, too obvious… **[Thrust]**, same as the first… **[Play Dead]**, might end up actually dead… **[Draft Hands]**, no thank you... **[Lancet] **actually sounds good here."

**[Lancet]**

**[An ability that allows the user to learn the experience and how to use certain skills after seeing them used once before. Restrictions include any Undead skill and Self-Destruction skills.]**

**[One time skill learn with book. Do you want to use it?]**

Naruto quickly got up and out of his seat, and grabbed a piece of paper from his dresser and a pencil, before he quickly written the name of the skill and what it's able to do. He then went back into located different skills he felt like he could learn or possibly locate in the future, as he gave a nasty grin, before it fell, rocking his head back and forth. Honestly, it was a good idea, being able to use a skill that he can practically learn other skills without trying, but it felt off, unneeded.

Naruto kept it noted, as he went back into looking for different skills he wants to learn. As he went into this, he was able to locate some decent skills he could learn, as well as a passive ability, before a knock was heard. Naruto got up from his chair, and moved over to the door, opening it to reveal the silver haired woman, waving her hand.

"Evening, Kaka-nee," Naruto greets, stepping to the side.

"Evening Naruto," Kaka says, smiling through her mask. "The Hokage wanted me to tell you that he wants you and Sakura as his office after school tomorrow. Wanted to discuss about pushing you in your training, and to discuss some other details."

"Alright," Naruto says, as he walks over to the book and closes it. "Are you staying the night as well, or do you need to get back to you novel?"

"As much as I would love to cuddle my favorite shinobi-in-training," Kaka says, hearts floating around her head.

"Only one you prefer to hang around," Naruto states, as he was promptly ignored.

"I have to catch up on some reports I needed to get done anyways," Kaka says, sighing a bit. "Those council members are having me going out on missions left and right to keep me occupied from spending some time with you."

"Couldn't you ask the Hokage-jiji to give you some time to rest up?"

"I have, twice now, and when it was approved, five minutes later I get told to go out on a mission, as if it wasn't even registered that I was taking a vacation."

"I'll ask him that when Sakura and I visit, see on what's going on."

"Thanks Naruto, now get some sleep."

"Alright!"

With that, Kaka disappeared from sight, as Naruto sighed, and changed into his pajamas. Crawling into his bed, Naruto smiled softly, before closing his eyes, letting the darkness lift him from his body, falling asleep. Resting outside of his window, on the roof top nearby was a man with shaggy white hair, and a small wart on his nose, lowering his notepad down.

"You're doing well Naruto," the man says, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make your father proud in you, because I know I'm proud of what you're becoming. Damn, look at me, getting all sappy about my godchild betting stronger. Makes me want to get a stiff drink… Maybe Tsunade would care to be my drinking partner tonight, I know she'll enjoy the company."

With that, the man disappeared into the area around him, becoming invisible, and left without a trace. The next day rolled around, and Naruto was slowly getting out of his bed, groaning a bit, before changing into his clothing. He kept his armor off, and quickly looked outside, seeing the sun was starting to rise, making him smile. Climbing out of his window, Naruto started to climb up to the roof tops, pushing himself up using whatever exposed crack there was he could slide his fingers into.

Once on top of the roof, he turned around to watch the sun continue to rise, letting the village be graced with a small orange hue. Not too far away was Sakura doing a light jog through the streets, seeing the sun rise as well, and smiled at the sight, as she dodge one of the passer-bys on the street. Lee came running up to her, as they both greeted and went onto their light jog, before turning around to make way towards the academy.

Soon there, Sakura waved by to Lee, as he waved back and promptly got smacked in the back of the head by Tenten. The two girls waved each other back, as Naruto landed beside Sakura, while Hinata snuck up behind Sakura, giving the pinkette a hug. The three of them chuckled, as Sakura patted Hinata's head, as they nodded to each other.

"Hey Sakura-san," Naruto says, as Sakura turned to her. "Jiji wants us at the Hokage building after school, it's about our training and discussion about a few things."

"Okay," Sakura says, as Naruto ran ahead of her. "Remember what we normally do."

"Always," Naruto says, as he quickly ran into the building, with Hinata pacing herself behind him.

Sakura sighed, before she walked in after the two, as Ino caught up to her, both of them high-fiving. After a few minutes, the two started running down the halls, grinning happily, before crashing into their classroom, butting heads. Even though they were growling each other, the part exposed to the class had the growling faces, while the other side were grinning happily.

In the end, Ino got her seat next to Sasuke, the raven haired boy, who was promptly glaring at Naruto, who was denied getting sat by Sakura, and took her seat next to a pineapple haired boy who was currently sleeping on a dictionary. As the class were talking to each other, Iruka came walking down the steps, with papers in hand, and walked before the classroom, seeing everyone was there. This made the palm tree haired man smile, seeing the surrogate brother/son of his finally made it to class on time, before his head expaned.

"Silence!" the man cried out, as the whole class did as they were told. "Good. Now, you all know how class works, we go over an hour for history, an hour for math, and an hour for chakra training, before we finish the day off with the afternoon working on your stances and movements. I was asked by the Hokage to do something different, going over the different kinds of Jutsus known to shinobi kind."

This caused the class to groan, making Iruka sigh in frustration.

"If you are wanting to become shinobi, you'll have to recognize every style of jutsus out there," Iruka says, setting the papers down on his desk. "I am not proficient any of these jutsus, but I do know the basics of everything for them. We'll start with the most common one you'll run into the field, the Ninjutsu specialist. As their name implies they know plentiful amounts of Ninjutsu to use out in the field, and these people are hard to fight unless you know how to counter them."

'The five affinities,' Sakura thought to Naruto, who nodded his head. 'Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Earth, Earth beats Lightning, Lightning beats Water, and Water beats Fire.'

'Easy enough,' Naruto thought back, as Sakura smiled a bit. 'And since they beat each other that way, you can reverse it to make each one stronger in certain ways.'

'Right, Wind helps Fire get stronger, Fire with Water causing a bath of steam to hide, Lightning with metallic Earth can travel faster, dusty Earth with Wind can blind people, and Water can help create a trap with Lightning to electrocute enemies.'

'You are an evil minded person Sakura.'

"Tell me, what is Konoha's most popular element?" Iruka asks, as Sasuke rose his hand. "Yeah Sasuke?"

"Katon, Sasuke answers, making the man nod.

"Correct," Iruka says, chalking up on the board. "Katon is the most common in Hi no Kuni, and the rarest would be Futon which would be more common in Kaze no Kuni. Now, for the most part, everyone in their respective lands will learn majority of their own lands jutsus, while some are willing to branch out to learn more than one. An example of such a person is Sarutobi Asuma, the Sandiame's son. He is an example that is able to use both Katon and Futon techniques, while another one, Hatake Kaka, who knows over a thousand jutsus of all variants."

"She must be damn amazing," A couple of the girls says, as a couple boys had a perverse smile on their faces.

"She got to be damn sexy," one says as the rest of the boys snicker.

'She prefers to wear a baggy shirt and shorts when she's in my bedroom when she stays over,' Naruto thought, making Sakura giggle. 'I swear she just cuddles against me just because I'm there. And she suffocates me sometimes.'

"Having one of those moments Naruto?" Iruka asks, as Naruto nodded his head. "I'll put in a word to get those windows of your fixed."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto says, sighing a bit. "It still gets annoying when Snake-san breaks in during one of my showers."

The whole class snicker, as Iruka shook his head, fully knowing what his blonde charge meant. Snake-sama, aka Anko, enjoys sneaking into Naruto's apartment as he takes his showers, binding herself to the chair with a grin. Sometimes, she's just doing it to get off in front of the blonde, other times she forgets she's in the wrong apartment. The rest of the classroom, except for Sakura, who was blushing a bit, laughed at the Devil Lucked Naruto, which is kind of sad for them. He gets to see the Legendary Melons on a near daily basis.

As the day went on, as they were going over the main set of the three, Sakura and Naruto were more focused on doing their homework over learning stuff they'll learn with their powers. Well, Naruto will, while Sakura already spent most of dinner and stayed up until three in the morning, reading the whole damn book in one go, as she dined on some carrots with a bit of salt and dip. As they went over that, there was a soft knock, making everyone turn around to see Hiruzen appearing at the door, making Iruka bow down.

The elderly man made his way down the steps, looking over the classroom, seeing everyone bowing before him, or were to engross with what the board had to offer. One of them was still asleep, but that's to him, as the Hokage smiled a bit.

"Lord Sarutobi," Iruka says, bowing a bit. "This was rather unannounced."

"It is alright, Iruka-san," Hiruzen says, looking around. "Just thought I get to see our latest class coming along. Everyone does show their doing well."

"Of course," Iruka says, smiling a bit. "Naruto is applying himself in more ways than one, and he is learning quite a bit under some guidance."

"That is good to hear," the man says, as Naruto was glaring at him a bit, eyeing down the figure.

'That's not Jiji," Naruto thought, as Sakura glanced his way.

'What do you mean?' Sakura asks, as Naruto tapped his nose.

'My sense of smell isn't as strong as Kiba-baka's,' Naruto mentioned, looking at the figure. 'But I can always tell the smell of tobacco on jiji. There isn't even a slightest hint on him, and he always smells like it, even after a day without his pipe.'

'What do you have plan?'

"Hey Shino," Naruto asked the boy sitting next to him, who didn't turn towards him. "I'll give you some rotten apples out of my fridge for you insects if you fly a couple horse flies into the Hokage's nose."

"Why?" Shino asks quietly, slightly turning.

"There's no tobacco on him," Naruto stated, blinking a bit. "He always have that tobacco smell, even if it's faint. I visited him yesterday, but he's clean, and he isn't clean for a few days."

A couple flies appeared from Shino's jacket, and flew towards the man, as Iruka and the 'Hokage' talked a bit. Iruka saw what Shino was doing, as the bugs suddenly sent up the man's nose, causing a sudden burst of smoke, as another shinobi appeared, making everyone jump. The flies quickly returned, as the blonde smiled, as the man was shaking his head a bit.

"Who the hell did that!" the man cried out, as Iruka smiled.

"Nice job Shino," the brunette man says, as the other shinobi sighed.

"It was Naruto-san's idea," Shino stated, as Naruto smiled a bit.

"You didn't have the smell of tobacco on you, Mana-sensei," Naruto stated, as the maroon haired man leaned forward, defeated a bit.

"I forgot you knew his smell that well," the man says, chuckling a bit.

**-\/-**

**And with that, Chapter 2 has been ended on a sound-full note. As I have stated earlier, this isn't going to be a NaruSaku, NaruHina, or a SasuSaku. I will state that Hinata is going to play a role in romance later in the story, but this is all about the mild fluff. I'll dedicate a complete chapter later to all of the fluff, since the fluff is easy to fluff when one know how to fluff the fluff. Now onto the next Formula Section.**

**This one is all about damage and how it is calculated. The formula is going to be separated as Total Damage (TD), Attack (ATK), Defense (DEF) and Weapon Bonus (WB). The formula would look like this.**

**TD= (ATK+WB)-DEF**

**To get Attack and Defense, we'd have to break it down more. Let's start off with Attack formula. Well break this one down to Attack (ATK), Strength (STG), Dexterity (DEX) and Enhancements (Enchant). The formula would look like this:**

**ATK= (STG*Enchant)+(DEX*Enchant)/3**

**This means there are two different kinds of Enchants that can affect the Attack, Buffs and Debuffs. Let's use Naruto for this. He has the Debuff 'Malnutrition.' This means that both his Strength and Dexterity take a punishment of 10% per Stage, and Naruto would have it as a Stage Three debuff, making it 30% weaker on both Strength and Dexterity. So this would be what it'll look like for his physical structure:**

**ATK= ((5*.67) + (10*.67))/3 or ATK= 3.35+6.7/3 equaling his total ATK is 3.35**

**Then there is the defense of his opponent, or a wolf with a natural defense of 2 in this case as it's a young pup. Let give Naruto's Weapon, a standard wooden Bo staff with a WB of 5 would make the TD look like this.**

**TD= (3.35+5)-2 or 8.35-2 making the TD= 6.35 or round to the nearest whole number of 6. At Naruto's current strength, he can only to 6 points of damage against a Young Wolf. If Naruto didn't have the debuff, he's TD would be better.**

**TD= (((5+10)/3)+5)-2 or 8 points of damage evenly without those debuffs. But let's say Naruto ended up with a buff that gave him a bonus 10% in strength and 20% in Dexterity.**

**ATK= ((5*1.1)+(10*1.2))/3 or (5.5+12)/3 making the ATK at a rating of 5.67, round up to 6 points of ATK, put that into the TD= (6+5)-2 or 7 points of damage against the Young Wolf.**

**Yep… Math, it hurts my head, but it's needed if you go into RPG making since you need to work the equations out for those battles… Trust me, when you get those points to 50 and 60, you're seeing a hell of a lot of math. An example is this:**

**ATK= ((65*1.4)*(80*1.2))/3 or (91+96)/3 makes it 62 points of damage. It may not seem a whole lot, but this is more based off of DnD damage rating over most others, so these points of damage would usually be around a heavy level 40 character. Of course, we could set up a standard rate for this classes, so certain things get a bonus for their stats, as well as give additional points for certain unlocks and provide points, but that means getting into the 200-500 point in stats range… Hello Final Fantasy X.**

**I could also use the Final Fantasy IX version of their Attack stat which is TD= (ATK-DEF)*((STG+LVL/3)+STG) which is in this format ((5+5)-2)*((5+1/8)+5). Let's work that one out, shall we?**

**(10-2)*(5.125+5) or 8*10.125 making it equal at the point of 81 points of damage on a 100 HP Young Wolf. This is all based around Final Fantasy VII's damage rating, which is pretty fair if you asked me. So say lets max the STG, DEX, and Level at 99, and give Naruto a Steel Bo Staff with points of 26 for additional damage, while given his enemy, a Minator, a Defense of 75 shall we?**

**((99+26)-75)*((99+99/3)+99) or 50*231 making the Total points of damage be 11,550 points of damage, but say we limit that to only 9,999 because we all know we want to kill them as fast as possible, but can only do a maximum of 9,999 points of damage if the Minator had an Health point rate of 100,000 like most cheap bosses would.**

**So, hopefully this did teach you some importance in treating Math kindly since you never have to see it in most RPG games, unless you look into the formulas for it. Those that make the RPG games for you suffer a lot more then you'd think, and do be kind to their work since they spent most of their time focusing on the formulas before they even make the game.**


	3. Dungeon Diving

**So! I hope your liking the series so far, and I am enjoying making these when I got the time and creativity to do so. I won't be making these hell of a lot long, like the previous two chapters, but this'll still let me breathe a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Keeper and the storyline is my own, and the 'Gamer' aspect belongs to Sung Sang-Young and Naver Webtoon.**

**-/\\-**

Soon the day had ended, as all the students of the academy were let go for the day, most of them groaning and moaning in pain. The two that weren't effect, either talking to each mentally or just ignored everything, was Naruto and Sakura, who made their way towards their next destination. The Hokage building, a place where it became a near third home for a special blonde.

Once they made their way there, the gamer duo made their way up the stairs to the office of the Hokage, who was currently talking to Kaka and a purple haired kunochi. The purpled haired woman turned around, and saw the two children, before tackling Naruto. With a muffled scream, a giggling mess, and Kaka and Hiruzen sighing, Naruto was now sitting on the lap of the purple haired woman, who was scratching his head like a pet, as the two had the peacefully bliss smile on them.

"I guess it has been a while since she was able to do that," Kaka says, rubbing her eyes. "I swear sometimes is able to cause those in the T&I prisoners into forfeiting all the information they have, into become this blissfully unaware vixen that is Naruto's older sister."

"She's just like you Kaka," Hiruzen says, smiling a bit. "Why do you think she's positioned next to Naruto's apartment?"

"She personally asked," Kaka says, before looking at Sakura. "Afternoon Sakura-san."

"Afternoon, Kaka-san," Sakura says, looking at the older woman. "Does this happen often?"

"When Anko needs to get some stress release," Kaka says, smiling at the duo. "She does this with Naruto, and honestly, it's a rather comforting, familia feeling to it. But that's not the reason you two are here, is it?"

"It isn't," Hiruzen says, as Naruto turned his attention to him. "This is in regards to both your training, both chakra and physical, and grading."

Setting down a couple folders, Naruto reluctantly got off of Anko's lap, who pouted as well, before following him to the desk, and the two gamers picked their folders up. Opening them, Sakura and Naruto studied everything in their folders, information about each other, surprising them. Naruto looked up from the folder, closing it gently, as Sakura set hers down.

"These are the information regarding both of you in a basic tense," Hiruzen says, as Sakura pressed her hand against her heart. "If you two are going to train together, we'll be starting this as a trail run for our future in training and developing strong bonded teams."

"You want Sakura and me to live together," Naruto says, as Sakura was taking deep breaths. "For the next two years, under a monitored environment, and trusting us to not try to strangle each other?"

Sakura pushed the folder forward, blinking a bit, as Naruto did the same, with a grin. The two nodded their heads in agreement, fully seeing what the Hokage had planned for them. At least, on the outside they are, while on the inside, they had a blue screen before them.

**[Long-Term Quest Obtained]**

**[The Bond of Fox and Flower]**

**[The two of you are forced to live together for the next two years of your academy lives, as a way to test a trial for the Hokage. This does mean that you two may end up seeing each other naked, or close enough to be considered naked at times, while training together. Best of luck, have fun, and don't turn into rabbits when puberty strikes.]**

**[Quest reward: 10,000 EXP, 25,000 Ryo, Level 5 gear available]**

'What does it mean turning into rabbits?' Sakura asks Naruto, who was blushing a bit.

'Having sex non-stop…' Naruto replied, as Sakura's face went a dark shade of red. "I'm blaming you Anko-nee."

"I have no idea what you're talking about brat," Anko replies, as Kaka glared at her, fully knowing what they were talking about. "Anyway, I'll be observing you two while this is going, and Kaka would be supporting as she has always been."

"That reminds me," Naruto says, turning his attention to the Hokage. "When is Kaka-nee actually going to get her needed breaks?"

"I thought she has been," Hiruzen says, as Kaka shook her head.

"Whenever you give me permission," Kaka says, rubbing her forehead. "The council is forcing me into doing another mission. I honestly hope that Obita can actually stop worrying about me. I swear it sometimes gets insane back home."

Naruto chuckled at Kaka's response, enjoying his time there with the official guardians of his. A light flickered in his head, as he turns to Hiruzen's face.

"When does this trail start?" Naruto asks, as Hiruzen nodded.

"Next week," he replies as Naruto nodded.

"Sleepover then," Naruto states, as both Anko and Kaka high fived each other.

Once that was settled, they were dismissed and were making their ways out of the Hokage building, escorted by the man himself. As they exited the building, Kaka and Anko picked up Naruto, disappearing into the winds, leaving the Hokage with Sakura, letting the two continue down the road as the sun slowly started to fall behind the mountains. As they walked, Sakura was looking around, seeing the near empty streets cast a darken shadow.

"Something on your mind?" Hiruzen asks, making the pinkette jump.

"I just don't know how my family is going to feel about this," Sakura says, sighing a bit. "They've always told me to not pay attention to Naruto, and this'll cause an uproar with them."

"I see," Hiruzen says, cupping his chin. "And yet you still hang out with Naruto, even against their wishes."

"It's because Naruto cared for me for who I am, no matter what my appearance is. He was with me after every bullying with Ino, took all the beating meant for me, and even took the steps to help me recover at times I feel lost. How can I say no, to the one of the few beings that were beside me at my lowest?"

"You burn bright Sakura, just as bright as Naruto. You two are bound to each other, not romantically, but as family, the kind he was looking for amongst those his age. He knows that Kaka, Anko, Obita, and Ren won't be around to help him in times of need, but you are there for him, just as he is with you. He trusts you with his life, as much as you trust him with yours, family to the end. And family isn't those that are bound to you by blood, but bound to you in care and in love. The people of the Red Light District care for him, not because of who he is from, but who he is personally."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All will be revealed in due time, something I have told Naruto time and time before."

Sakura nodded her head, as she stopped in front of her house, before inviting the Hokage into the household. Entering the house, and been given thanks, the two of them entered the dining room, greeted by the parents of Sakura, both of them bowing down before Hiruzen. Food was ready, and was placed before them, as they all took their seats, and started to dine on cut beef steak and rice with dripping sauce.

"May I ask about this unannounced visit?" the elder man says, as the woman nodded alongside him.

"This is in regards to a trial run which the shinobi council has passed," Hiruzen says, the man lowered his bowl.

"I'll assume this would involve Sakura then?" he asks, as the Hokage nodded. "Whatever it is, I'll be glad for her."

"Then you won't be minding the fact that Sakura would start living in Naruto's apartment starting next week?" Hiruzen asks, as the man nodded, while the wife spit her food out.

"Why would you do something like that?" the wife asks, as the husband placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kizashi?"

"Just allow him to be Mebuki," he says, turning to the hokage, fixing his 'Patrick Star' hair. "Will Naruto's Surrogate sisters be known of this?"

"I'm sure they're already been informed," Hiruzen says, chuckling a bit.

**-| Naruto |-**

Naruto was currently sitting on a raven haired woman's lap, as she was washing his hair, while the both of them were in the bathroom. Naruto was facing the other way, keeping himself from peeking at his washer, as she was doing a small hum to herself. The girl smiled happily as she finished washing Naruto's hair, and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad Hiruzen is finally letting the idea take shape," she says, making Naruto look up. "It was the Yondiame's idea to try making all the teams live together so they can grow stronger together, and bond closer. He had the same idea for me, Ren, and Kaka-baka."

"It's Kaka-san, Ren-san, and me, Obita," a girl's voice says, as Obita turns around. "But she is right Naruto."

"I know, Ren-nee," Naruto says, who stood up a bit to looking over Obita's shoulder, who was blushing a bit. "Obita is truthful during our baths."

"I'm glad to see that," Ren says, fixing her brunette hair. "Now please sit back down Naruto."

Naruto nodded and sat back down on Obita's lap, making the raven haired woman silently thanking her best friend, as she sets her head on his. Giggling at the embarrassment of her teammate, Ren sets in front of Naruto, fixing her towel so Naruto didn't get flustered, and ran her hand along his cheek.

"Your whiskers are growing out better," Ren says, as Naruto smiled. "You're starting to get that kitsune smile, did the Hokage gone over it yet?"

"He did provide us files about both Sakura and me," Naruto says, frowning a bit. "I guess I finally know why I'm called a Jinchuuriki then…"

"Then cheer up," Obita says, tickling the blonde's sides, making laugh. "It's something that no one should even care about, since you are practically the last line of defense for the beast."

"I know," Naruto says, sighing a bit, before getting off of Obita. "It's just that, if I was supposed to be a hero, why am I being treated this way?"

"The most common is due to fear," Ren says, as Obita nods. "It was fear that made them act the way they are. It was fear that caused everything that happen, simply happen. Obita, do you remember what it felt like during one of our missions when we were surround by enemy shinobi?"

"Besides the fear of them trying to use and abuse us?" Obita asks, as Ren nods. "Fear that I wouldn't be able to see my family again, though it was expected when they thought it was a good idea to try to do a coup against Lord Hokage. I know Sasuke needs someone to look after him, but he ended up getting that mentality of his parents making it like the Uchiha are superior over all other shinobi."

"I know, right? Honestly, they couldn't keep up with Minato-kun."

The two girls giggled happily, as Naruto blinked a couple of times, before shrugging. He knew what they were talking about, since Obita, Ren, and Kaka were all a part the Yondiame's team before he was considered the Hokage for his time. He heard all kinds of stories from them, mostly about how he had the three girls work together to become as strong as they are now, making the small blonde smile.

Soon the time in the bathroom was done, as Ren force Obita and Naruto out of the bathroom so she can enjoy the hot water, making them get to their proper bedrooms. Naruto quickly changed into the pajamas that his older sisters had picked out for him, simply a white beater and a pair of sweat pants, before Obita walked in, wearing a short skirted kimono.

Smiling softly at the sight, Obita rubbed Naruto's head, before pushing him onto the floor, and crouched down, forcing Naruto to keep his gaze on the wooden floor.

"Since you'll be working a lot harder now," Obita says, rubbing the blonds back. "We'll have to start pushing your body a bit more, specifically having you do a standard Chunin excersise."

"Hai, Nee-san," Naruto replies, as Obita gets back up and sits cross-legged on Naruto's bed.

"Good, now you need to do a hundred pushups with the focus mostly on your fingers," Obita says, raising fingers. "Then you'll need to hang upside down and start doing three hundred crunches, and finish it up with some base aerobics, I'll show you those tomorrow."

"H-Hai," Naruto stutters, before he pushes most of his strength into his fingers and slowly starts doing the pushups.

In the living room, Kaka was wearing a baggy shirt with a pair of leggings, as she was reading a small, orange book, giggling happily. She rested neatly on the couch, with a faint blush to her cheeks, before there was a knock on the door. Sighing a bit, Kaka quickly booked mark her position, and slid the book underneath the couch pillow, and made her way to the door. Looking out the small peep hole, was Hiruzen, making her open the door quickly.

"Lord Hokage," Kaka says, bowing a bit. "May I ask what a visit this late is for?"

"Just coming to see how the three of you are doing, Kaka-chan," Hiruzen says, as Kaka stepped to the side. "I take is Naruto is sleeping here for the night?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Kaka says, as the two made their way to the couch. "As you can plainly tell, the girls and I are handling ourselves quiet well."

"That is good to hear. Now, I can assume Naruto already told you about what happened today?"

"Of course sir, but is it wise for Naruto and Sakura to have this knowledge?"

"Naruto is smarter then he looks, better than I could ever wish of him to be. He'll know to keep it a secret and only tell those he trusts with all of his heart, and that will be you, Obita, and Ren. He won't tell Ichiruka in fear of them not wanting him there anymore."

Kaka nodded her head, as she got up from her seat, and walked to the window. Sighing gently, she turned around to suddenly grab Hiruzen's neck, making him choke a bit. Kaka lifted her haite-tai, revealing a swirling red eye, as smoke disappeared, revealing a pair of milky white eyes. She tossed the being backwards, as the being rubbed their neck, and got up straight, coughing a bit.

"Nice try, Hyuuga," Kaka says, sighing a bit. "Hiruzen already knew everything that transpired since he was the one that told everyone in the office about it. So what brings a branch member here anyway?"

"Just to visit Naruto-kun," the being says, with a feminine accent. "Just wanted to see what Hinata saw in the blonde favorite of hers, And he is quiet the charmer."

"Then you're already in a field of land mines," Kaka states, as the woman stood up straight. "He is our little brother, and we won't see him be used for someone else's gain."

The girl nodded, and disappeared, as Ren came storming through, wearing her towel and had a shinto blade drawn. Kaka shook her head, making Ren blush a bit, rubbing the back of her head, before she took a seat with Kaka on the couch. Ren snuggled up into Kaka's chest, as the silver haired woman pulled out the orange book, and the two started reading it together, both of them giggling happily.

**-| One Week Later |-**

Soon a week had went by for Konoha, with nothing new happening during that time. Naruto continued to train in bojustu, as well as taking the time to learn a bit of history and politics with Sakura and Kaka, Sakura was starting to get used to Gai's training routine, with the occasional visit from Kaka, who accepted a friendly twenty lap race around with Gai.

The two students of Gai laughed at the ending result of Kaka riding on Gai's back like he was a horse, as the bowl cut man was fully strapped with reins, saddle, and even specially made gloves for him to run on all fours. During this time, Sakura and Lee were getting to know each other more, and pushed each other to their limits at time, Lee getting Sakura to catch him without his weights, while Sakura had him try climbing up the tree trying to get him to draw chakra.

Soon the weekend arrived, as the two Gamers finished up their morning routine, to only be seeing the Keeper again, standing in front of a large bar gate. The man was smiling happily, as the two walked up to him, cocking their heads to the side. Keeper bowed to them, as they bowed back, before he slaps the gate.

"I think today we start with your first dungeon," Keeper says, as the two have their eyes widen a bit. "The little beasties pass this gate are relatively easy for starters, and I consider them the best introduction for you to fight."

"What are they?" Sakura asks, as Naruto nodded.

"Standard vermin for most towns and villages," Keeper says, shrugging a bit. "Just your standard house hold rat."

"Rats?" Naruto says, as Sakura shivered a bit.

"They may be disease ridden vermin that could get you with rabbies if they bite you, if not for two reasons," Keeper says, holding up a finger. "The first, when you enter dungeons or create a dimension to be used, you'll be granted the passive, Gamer Body, which will limit any kinds of diseases you get as temporary debuffs, and two, these rats will have the primary instinct run away from you two, so this'll help you start getting your levels until about level three, then we'll start with more nasty creatures. Got it?"

"Hai!" the two states, as the gate opened.

"Then watch your step. You got eight hours before I'll summon you back, and have you take the rest of the day off. On a side note though, as you continue to kill the rats, you'll be obtaining items, mostly scrapable material for certain professions. Once I deem it fit, then I'll hand you the proper tools and equipment for the choice of Profession you two want to dive into. Got it?"

The two nodded their heads, before they started making their way through the gate and down the stone brick steps. It was dark, but not too much that would cause any kind of tripping, but enough to have Naruto and Sakura keep their hands against the walls. Soon the stairs came to an end, with light from hanging lanterns light up the underground pathway, revealing more bricked stone, making the two look around.

Nothing was moving, nor was there any kind of saint lights flickering around. Naruto pulled out his staff, as Sakura tightened her gloves, as they started walking along one side of the sewer walls, as they continued in deeper. As they traveled along the path, they saw several containers scattered about, making them glimpse at it.

Naruto walked up to one of the containers, and pulled the lid off, revealing a blue screen with the contents of the barrel.

"Four apples?" Naruto asks, as Sakura looked at him. "There's four fresh apples in the barrel, alongside three heads of lettuce."

"Are they fresh?"

Naruto tapped on the lettuce, and a head of fresh green lettuce was exposed, as the blonde and pinkette stared at it. No worms, no fungi, nothing could consider it rotten, making the two wonder what the stumbled upon. Shaking his head, he shoved the food into his inventory, before they went over the other containers. As they split up, Naruto went over to some boxes while Sakura located a couple more barrels, opening the tops for them.

A rat bounce on top of Sakura, sending her onto the ground, groaning a bit, and rolled over at the rat scampered off of her back. It ran down the path towards Naruto, who turned around to see the rat, and swung his staff, hitting the head of the rat, destroying it. Sakura stumbles over to him, glaring at the dead carcass of the rat, before slamming her foot into it.

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's slightly red face, before kicking the carcass away, leaving a small rat pelt in its place.

"That's yours," Naruto says, as Sakura glared at him. "What?"

"You're the mule," Sakura says, kicking the pelt to Naruto. "Besides, did you get a good look at what its stats are?"

"If anything, it's rather easy to kill," Naruto says, rubbing his neck. "I'll take a look when we get a chance to see another one."

Sakura nodded her head, as the two of them got back to work, Naruto obtaining plenty of apples and lettuce with some potatoes and carrots, while Sakura was able to pick up some scrap metal from a couple of barrels. Soon Sakura was tackled by another rat, who tore something off, and bolted away. Sakura got up, and looked down, seeing that her dress got ripped off, revealing her leather vest.

Growling in frustration, she chased after the rat, as Naruto was picking up the third rat he killed and collecting the pelt off of it. Naruto turned around to see the rat running at him, in which he grabbed it by the tail as it ran by, and kept it at decent length from his hand, as he examines it.

**[Small Brown Rat- Level: 1**

**[HP: 15/15]**

**[CP: 1/1]**

"So they are rather easy to kill with a decent swing," Naruto mutters as Sakura appeared beside him, glaring at the rat.

Naruto noticed the leather vest, and the torn chest hole in the middle of it, making him glance his eyes towards her red in rage face. Naruto handed the rat over to Sakura, who gladly takes it into her hands, grabbed the head, and snapped the neck of the rat, killing it instantly with a squeal. Sakura took a couple deep breaths, before tossing the rat towards Naruto, who got the pelt. Naruto held onto the now skinless rat, before examining it.

**[Rat Meat]**

**[Once properly washed to remove any diseases it holds, it can be cooked for a decent meal.]**

"We can cook rat?" Naruto asks, as Sakura stared at him. "It's what the description of it says."

"Gross," Sakura muttered, before sighing. "Looks like you got a couple more kills then I have. Hopefully we don't run into anything that'll cause us trouble."

Naruto nodded, and the two of them decided to stick together a bit more, so they can both get the needed experience together. As they went deeper into the sewers, they came across a large door that was slightly opened. Naruto pulled the staff out, and pushed the door fully open, revealing a medium sized room with plenty of containers, even a few shipping containers.

Smiling at the sight, the two of them started with the smaller boxes and barrels, delving into the treats the hide there. Moving on from the normal food they got from the other containers, they were getting pelts, ore, tools, and writing material. From those, they decided to crack open one of the larger containers, as it spelt out cloths of various colors, as well as rusted weaponry that got Naruto's smile wide.

Sakura was looking through the various merchant material, cloths, linen, and pelts they got from the other containers, while Naruto was sorting out the different rusted weapons that were displayed for them.

It was quiet the fine for them, as they finish getting everything all sorted out, they were rather surprised about the amount they're seeing in front of them. All said and done, they gathered everything they needed, put them into their packs, and started to leave the room, and looked around, seeing a rather nasty amount of rats before them.

Sakura rose an eyebrow, as a blue screen flickered.

**[Black Rat]**

**[Lvl: 3]**

**[HP: 75/75]**

**[CP: 10/10}**

**[Larger than most rats, the Black Rat are more diseased ridden and are more lethal to those that are not prepared. Still slightly cowardice, in large groups, they are rather courageous.]**

"Looks like we got some stronger creatures to face," Sakura says, tightening her gloves.

"Tell me about it," Naruto says, pulling out his staff. "How long have we been down here anyway?"

"Two hours I'll say," she answers, getting behind Naruto. "I'll use the [Healing Mist] while you kill them. Hopefully it splits the experience between us."

Naruto nodded his head, as the first rat pounced at him. Reeling his staff back, Naruto slammed the tip of the staff into the rat, forcing it backwards with a curling squeak. It hit the wall opposite of them, and slumped over, the mouth slightly twitching. Seeing it brother attacked, the horde of rats pounced all together at him.

Swinging the staff connecting with the frontal horde, it tore through the wave like a butter going through a thick stick of butter. Crude, but effective, as Naruto lifted his hand quickly snatched a rusty weapon into his hand, and cut through the droplets of rats that made it passed. It quickly and effectively killed them all, as a few pelted his face with their dead corpses.

Sakura placed her hand against Naruto's back, as a green mist flowed over him, removing whatever pain there was for it. Naruto turned his head, and gave her a smile, in which she nodded her head, before she punched a rat that was about to hit Naruto's shoulder, hearing a satisfying crack in the neck. There was still a rather large amount, but they were starting to become hesitant with their two opponents.

In what could have felt for two minutes, a quarter of their horde was either wounded or dead, as Naruto put his staff away, and pulled out another blade. With another screech, they charged him again, making them back up. Crossing his blades together, Naruto grunted, as he spun the blades around, and let the sparks fly off of the rusted weapons, cutting into the bodies of the rats, killing the second black wave.

Sakura looked around, seeing the dead heads and open bodies of the rats, shaking her head, before peering forward again. Naruto backed off a bit, as Sakura stood in front of him, letting her reel her hand back. Green energy focused into her hand, as she swung forward, creating a large fist that tore through the rats' group, making them all start to scurry away.

Smiling at their work, they collected the sixty rats that they have killed, getting all of their tiny pelts, tails that were dropped by them, and more rat meat. Clapping their hands together in victory, the two of them continued through the sewers, seeing a set of stairs.

Looking at each other, nodding in agreement, they made their way down the stairs, and onto the next level. It was a bit more spacious in size, as there was a large drain system running with a low stream, and a couple of bridges letting them cross. It was darker than the previous level, but they were able to see most of what they wanted.

Looking around the floor, they saw some of the small rats running around, letting them kill them with ease, before they just explored the sewer system, splitting up to cover more ground.

**-| Sakura |-**

Sakura was looking through her side of the system, seeing plenty of different barrels and crates. Opening each one of them up, yielded more fresh vegetation, as well as some grain and salt. She stared at the food, trying to figure out on the reasoning on why there was such fresh food that should either be reeking of slime, shit, and piss, but there were no flies, and it was almost as if they just came off of the tree or were cut in the fields.

Shrugging at the thought, she started to put stuff into her sack, before coming across a mirror. Picking it up, she peered into it, seeing her reflection.

"I wonder how Choji would feel if I cut my bangs a bit," Sakura asked herself, smiling a bit.

"He'll probably love the style," her reflection stated, as Sakura stared at it. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"How are you talking?" Sakura asks her reflection, as it shrugged.

"No idea, Sakura," she says, smiling a bit. "But I hope you realize that I'm always there with you."

Sakura blinked a bit, before setting the mirror down, reflective glass down.

'Always beside you,' she heard the voice say, making her look around. 'I'm you on the inside, your counterpart for your false love of Sasuke. I know most of what you think, but why Choji? Why his fat ass?'

'Besides him being kind, sweet, caring, and always willing to share his food?' Sakura asked her counterpart. 'He's the only one that understand the pain that I feel when it comes to my body. Besides, Ino got someone else in mind and Choji sees Shika as his own sister, he wouldn't develop a crush on her.'

Sakura chuckled, before she went onto collecting from the containers again, breaking the heads of the occasional rat.

**-| Naruto |-**

Naruto was carefully working through his containers, making sure he has room for everything he needed, before collecting the worthwhile treasure.

"That should do it," Naruto says, stuffing the last apple into his sack, before lifting it up. "I should have collected everything that I can."

Hoping onto the top of the crate he looted, Naruto pulled out the book he was studying from that was given to him. It was a gift from his surrogate sister, Obita, being the starter book for Fuinjutsu. He asked her why once, when he was little, getting a response that infuriated him every time he got it.

"It's something that should keep you from going bored," she replied to him, as he flipped through the pages.

It was like that vague and annoying response that was on the same level as whenever he asked the Hokage about his parents. Soon enough, the answer was before him, the moment he read the files. He was the Yondiame's son. Namikaze Minato, the Kiiroi Senko, the man that was his idol. To think he was the son of whom he thought about surpassing, as well as who granted him his dream.

Naruto started to read the first page, curious on what he could even learn on the frontal page. It was some rather basic description of the Fuinjutsu art.

"'The art of Fuinjutsu, Sealing Techniques for those that need to get a better understanding of the name'," Naruto reads out loud, as a couple rats stared at him. "'Allows the wielder to nearly bend the known reality to one's imagination. A steady hand, an imaginative mind, and a sound surrounding can be a deadly formula for anyone that takes the time to learn it. The history of Fuinjutsu dates far back to the Warren Era, as the clans were not underneath any form of an alliance.' Just as old as all the other Jutsu styles then. 'There have been plenty of wielders that made plenty of people jealous, but those that have mastered the technique can be called monsters. The Uzumaki clan that lives near the mountains of Rai harness the lightning there into pillars, creating the Sandāpureinzu, the Thunder Plains. Not many know the Uzumaki clan in the mountains, as they rarely wander far from their homes, but a chance meeting with them, as well as respecting their offers, allows the visitor to take home a single item from their lands.'"

Naruto blinked a bit, cupping his chin, thinking back to the lessons from the Academy. The only place that could is affiliated with the thunder was the Kaminari no Kuni, north-east of Hi no Kuni. Nodding his head, Naruto slipped the book back into his pack, since he needs proper material before he can start practicing, and hopped off of the crate. He looks at the few rats that were watching him, scurry away, letting him shrug off the thought of them curious about him, before he made his way back to the stairs.

He saw Sakura stretching out a bit, who turned her gaze and waved at him. The two nodded to each other before making their way up the steps, appearing at the Iron Gate. Looking pass the opening was Keeper, currently sitting on top of a group of bodies, eating something out of a bowl. The man looked towards them, and waved his hand, as the gate opens up wide, letting them pass.

"Already done?" Keeper asks them, checking the sun. "It's only been four hours, you sure you don't need to finish up?"

"We're good Keeper-sama," Sakura says, as Naruto nodded, before the gate slowly sank into the ground. "We actually got some questions."

"I'd be happy to answer them," he says, hopping off of the bodies. "Oatmeal?"

"I'm good," Naruto says, as Sakura took the bowl. "Now, how come we found fresh fruit and vegetables in the dungeon?"

"Container drops," the man says, cleaning his face. "Unlike most worlds, I believe a keen eye and a steady hand can find some fortunate prizes. The food you collect you can keep, material like weapons and cloths would need to be passed over to me, and I'll give you a proper exchange rate until you are able to craft and fix. Let me see what you two have collected."

Nodding their heads, Naruto and Sakura laid out their findings before Keeper, who pulled out an abacus, and started proceeding with the exchange. The two waited for a good thirty minutes, laying down in the grass and staring into the clouds, watching them float by gently. Keeper looked at the two, smiling at the duo, seeing them enjoying themselves, before he finish up his work.

"Alright you two," Keeper says, as the two turned their gazes at them. "Together, you have mustered the total equivalent of forty two million, six hundred thirty-two thousand Ryo, having to go over proper exchanges for the best possible offer, as well as removing any kind of manual factoring in repair costs and fabricating equipment out of it, you'll both get a split rate of forty-two thousand Ryo each, for a total of eighty-four thousand Ryo. Not bad for you first run."

With that, Keeper placed his hands onto the piles, and they disappeared, leaving behind stacks of money. Both the blonde and pinkette picked themselves up and collected their earnings, high-fiving each other for a few months deal. With that, the two went back to their shared apartment, for a fine day's rest.

**-\/-**

**Alright so, to clear some things up, Obito, or in this case Obita, isn't going to be the end game antagonist like it was in the original series, that's saved for later. Obita and Kaka are the only Rule 63 of Team Minato, and Ren is still alive, spoiler placed. This does mean that Minato, luckiest bastard in this series, ended up with three hormonally driven preteen to teens, all three trying to get his attention with what they're doing and what their wearing. And with the teams, I already have a couple things in mind, as we'll as a hint to the romance in this story. The lover of Naruto, is a Nara, who exactly, I will not state anything on. Now for Sakura, however, love comes in all shapes and forms, and nothing defines this better than some rare case of ChoSaku.**

**Passing on, there are some more Rule 63s that were mentioned, mostly for the fact it'll be fun at times to see how much their personalities are changed due to this. Who is going to get it, let's list who we already have taken care of. We got: Kakashi who is Kaka, Obito who is Obita, Shikamaru sticking with the trend of Shika. If you're able to guess who the Hyuga is, you'll get a virtual cookie at the start of the next chapter. If not, don't be sad, they're not that predictable.**

**One last thing, some characters are aged up while other are aged down, and plenty of others are taking place at other positions, hopefully this'll keep you all on your toes. Anyway, I love all of you sons and daughters of bastards.**


	4. Skills and Training

**Chapter four is ready. Rather short for the style, and possibly hastily written, but it should pull through. Now, before anyone asks, Arnold Palmer, for those that do not know the combination, is a mixture of Unsweetened Ice Tea and Lemonade. Only reason why I went with this is because Naruto is full of sugar and Sakura is able to be that tarty feeling, making a heavenly blissed mixture. Now, onto a couple of Comments I want to answer.**

**Suzululu: Just so you know, it was either multi-colored slimes that may or may not have a side effect of enhance libido or rats that have a habit of ripping off plain cloth in the chest area. Either way, if I didn't let Sakura hide her armor underneath her normal clothing, we'd have to make it rated M instead of T. Anyway, to answer your question, think of Ouran High School Host Club for what I'm seeing here.**

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Neji is going to be slightly kinder, still has a bit of a stick up his ass, and will remain a guy, but not a bad guess.**

**And finally, setokayba2n: Orochimaru will remain the same, but there is something special for him once he does appear.**

**So, without further ado, Disclaimer! Naruto (both the manga and the main series) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Keeper and parody storyline is my own, and the Gamer belongs to the genius that is Sung Sang-Young with Naver Webtoon.**

**-/\\-**

It has been another long, tough week for the Arnold Palmer duo, finish up the left over homework that was provided at the ending of all of his classes before the greatest of all Summer Breaks. Naruto was currently sleeping on a small futon bed, spread out eagle wearing his classic blue strip pajamas while Sakura was sleeping peacefully on Naruto's bed. It was a grueling time for them, having to get used to the fact they'll end up seeing each other in awkward situation, but it was the time worth having.

As the sun started to rise upon Naruto's face, who groaned annoyingly at the burning raise of the open curtain, the blonde slowly pushed himself out of his bed, and shuffled over to the open window. Leaning over Sakura's blanket covered body, Naruto swiftly closed the curtains, before leaning back away from his female roommate, and over to their shared dresser. Opening up his side, he pulled out the usual male essentials, and made his way to the bathroom.

As he let the water start running to warm up, the agitated moaning of Sakura was crystal clear, making him look out of the bathroom door. Blinking a couple of time, Naruto returned his head back to the bathroom, and stripped naked, hopping into the shower. Sakura tossed the blankets off, revealing a baggy red shirt and small shorts, as her hair was frilled all over the place. Stretching out a bit, the pinkette fixed her hair from her father's style to a decently held hair, before blinking a bit.

Before here was a familiar figure, one rather tightly bound to a chair with the sound of a rattle snake heard close by. Rubbing her eyes to get clarity, it was Anko dressed nothing more than a purple bikini top and side tie bottoms, with a masterful blush and grin. Sakura stared at the grape haired woman, before walking over to the sink, running ice cold water, with a painful yelp from the bathroom, and splashed the water onto her face.

Looking back to the sight, Sakura stared at Anko, who was still there, still tied, still smiling, and now had a sigh hanging from her neck. Sakura quickly shuffled over to what the sign says, before she got pulled into the lovable bosom of the bountiful torturer, muffling the steaming scream of the pinkette. The snakes had her hands tied behind her back, keeping her from flailing about, before letting the girl go, who breathed in heavily.

"What the hell was that for Anko!?" Sakura cried out, her face redder then her shirt.

"What?" Anko says, getting up as her snakes poofed out of sight. "I can't visit my charges once in a while? It hurts you think so little of me…"

"I'm more worried about the fact you tried to suffocate me!" Sakura still cries out, as Anko let her melons bounce a bit, after a playful slap that came from Sakura.

"Oh please. If Naruto can handle these, you can as well, it won't happen often, but just enough so you can still be on your toes."

Sakura was fuming a bit, and not because of the near death experience of her friends surrogate sister, who was currently making her chest bounce by hand, but because she had the gull to force her face between the love sacks that most girls her age could ever dream of obtaining. Sighing a bit, Sakura went over to her side of the dresser and gathered up her clothes, before walking pass Naruto, who walked out wearing his traditional orange pants and leather harness.

Thanks to Anko, the two got some better equipment to wear from their normal armor sets, as well as extra sets just for training. Naruto fixed up rather well by using a harness that fit well on his body while letting his skin breath in case he needs to take his jacket off. It wasn't much of a down grade from his normal leather padding, but it was a bit restrictive for what he is learning. He made his way to the kitchen, pulled out some of the fruits they gathered out of the fridge and started making some fruit salads.

He started to dice up some of the apples they gathered from the dungeon, cantaloupe Sakura bought from the market, wild berries he gathered outside of the village, and put it all into a wooden bowl. Using a wooden lid, after filling up the bowl with water, he covered to fruit and put it back into the fridge, leaving out three smaller bowls. Handing one over to Anko, the two ate in silence, as the running water was heard in the background.

"I know you guys want to train yourselves," Anko says, pulling up her bikini top. "But you got to let the rest of us help out."

"I know Anko-nee," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I could ask you and Kaka-nee to help with practicing Kenjutsu, Obita and Ren for Taijutsu, since I am getting some assistance from Iruka-sensei with Bojutsu. Once I get all the basics down, I might be able to ask Jiji to see if he can help me train as well if he has the time to do so."

"Good," Anko says, rubbing the blonde's hair. "Now, since it's the summer, we can focus mostly on training your body, since Gai has taken on a genin team. This does mean that you got one more year to have a chance to graduate."

"Then we better be ready then," Sakura says, as the two turn around.

Sakura had replaced her standard red dress into a more fitting outfit for her style. It was a dark red and white trimmed qipao, with white thread that holds the blouse closed, a black, long sleeve shirt with a pair of leather gloves, a short skirt that exposed a baggy pair of pants with bandages running along her ankles and normal sandals. It was honestly generosity from Tenten herself to get the style fit for her, but at the end, she enjoyed the more open, less hazardous outfit from her previous one.

She made her way to the table, and started eating the fruit as well, before putting some extra sugar that was in the bowl between the three.

"If we need to pass with everyone else," Sakura says, rubbing her sugar down a bit. "We need to focus heavily on our chakra control, which we are lacking mind you."

"A reminder that you force most of it upon yourself," Naruto says, as Sakura nodded. "I had the whole academy against me since day one. I am only able to keep up now thank to you, Sakura-nee."

"No problem Naru," Sakura says, popping an apple piece into her mouth.

"Then once you two are feed," Anko says, smiling a bit. "I'll head over to Kaka's place and get them, and we'll head to training ground 63."

The two nodded their heads, before Anko disappeared, leaving the two to their thoughts. And by thoughts, that means Keeper, waiting on the bed, with no one noticing.

"I do have something that can fix that," Keeper says, making the two jump. "A couple extra skills if you consider the gift pleasant enough."

"What skills are we talking about?" Naruto asks, as Sakura nodding in curiosity.

"Naruto, these three skill books are yours," Keeper says, setting the books down. "The first is a Bunshin jutsu you so dearly need, a book on gathering and smelting materials, and a book on your family's trade-filled skill, Fuinjutsu. Sakura you have three books as well, one for medical arts, one for herbalism, and another is alcohol mastery."

"Underwhelming," Sakura says, as Keeper shrugged a bit.

"I don't know," Keeper says, smiling a bit. "Even with the healing mists, you aren't really doing much on a more medical agenda, since not everyone can be healed by some magical mist. And besides, a bit of alcohol inside your system can let you learn a rather unpredictable style known as the Drunken Master. Just a bit of a tipsy feeling, and you'll rule the grounds. But only, once you turn into a Genin should you actually try."

The two stared at each other, one with a nasty grin while the other was smiling softly. Accepting their gifts, the two took a look at the first books that were first introduced to them, thinking of the possibilities they possess. Looking away from his partner in crime, Naruto looked at the text of the book, as a blue screen popped up.

**[Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)]**

**[Level: Max]**

**[10 Cp/clone]**

**[These clones, first created by Senju Tobirama, were designed with a different aspect from the elemental clones. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is designed to help the creator learn memory, such as muscle memory, chakra memory, and study, with a drawback of dispelling too many can cause near to complete vegetable like state.]**

Naruto blinked at the book, before looking to Sakura, who was staring at her book with rather glittering smile. Looking over her shoulder, Naruto read the title of the book as well.

**[Ken no Sento: Saku Sakura no Ki (Fist Combat: Blooming Sakura Tree)]**

**[Styled after the Cherry Blossom tree, the Saku Sakura no Ki is a fast and powerful Taijutsu that allows the user to become near intangiable figure made out of Sakura petals and are near sharp that lasts for only five minutes, before the petals fall, causing all those around them that were cut to fall into a trance like sleep before they reawaken after twenty minutes, feeling energized and drained at the same time.]**

"That is going to be a nasty thing to go up against during the academy next year," Naruto says, as Sakura nodded.

Both of them accepted the new skills, and let the blue petals be absorbed into them. Naruto quickly preformed the hand-seals for the new bunshin, creating ten copies of him in the building, making Naruto cheer loudly. Sakura smiled, before she slapped the real Naruto's back, who rubbed the back of his head, before they quickly left the clones alone in the apartment.

Each one of them stared at each other, before they all nodded their heads, and left the apartment. Upon that moment, the whole village shivered in fear and confusion, before they continued on with their day.

Upon reaching their destination, Training Ground 63, they were greeted by Naruto's sisters, wearing their standard, every day outfits. Kaka was wearing a dark blue shirt with a green vest, baggy sweats, with a couple kunai pouches along her hips, one on her lower right thigh. Her hair was like it has always been, a silver fang like duck butt, reading her favorite orange book.

Looking over her shoulder was Ren, wearing a fishnet shirt with a dark purple vest, knee long skirt, black spandex running down to her sandals. Her hair was fixed into a couple braids, purple fangs going down her cheeks, and some eyeliner, blushing a bit at the current scene. In her hands was a kunai with dark blue and pink bandages, with a couple pouches hanging by her chest, and one more hanging by her left thigh, pointing outward.

Obita was basically wearing a larger jacket with a couple suckers hanging from one of the pockets, the Uchiha Symbol on the right while the Uzumaki was on the left shoulder, stopping to her wrists that were bandaged up to each of her fingers. Her right face was covered by a mask with orange and a black mask, keeping her sharigan out of sight, while the blue eye was exposed. She wore a short skirt with a bit of spandex exposed, and had her feet bare.

Looking their way, Obita smiled and ran over to Naruto and Sakura, pulling them into a hug with Anko, wearing her normal attire. After the hug, the four of them made their way to the remaining two, as Obita coughed, making the two look their way. Smiling a bit, Kaka put her book away, while Ren quickly fixed her hair a bit.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Ren says, extending her hand to Sakura. "I'm Nohara Rin, though you can call me Ren of Time."

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura says, shaking the hand. "But why should I call you Rin?"

"She means it as Ren with an 'E', not with an 'I'," Kaka says, pulling Ren close. "Trust me, a lot of people make that mistake."

"Still doesn't make sense," Sakura says, as Ren shrugs.

"I'll explain it later," Ren says, sighing a bit, before looking at Naruto. "Now, I sense multiple of you running around Konoha right now. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Naruto cried, as he felt a clone pop, before falling over crying in laughter. "Oh Kami that's embarrassing."

"What?" Obita and Anko asks, crouching down.

"Just saw Kiba pinned down by his sister, and currently getting himself whipped."

The two mischievous girls both have nasty grins developing, before looking at Kaka, who was shaking her head. The two pouted, before standing up straight, and went back to the silver haired girl, whispering into her hear, causing the woman to start blushing a bit. As the three perverse girls were giggling amongst each other, while Ren shook her head in disapproval, before turning her attention to the duo students.

Explaining on what she had plans for them during the summer, the Arnold Palmer duo ended up a bit red of the idea. Simply put, it was a bit of an 'on-hand' lesson about the male and female anatomy, which, at the end of the day, had scared the two into not being able to sleep in the same room again. Also didn't help that they used each other bodies to rectify this fact in quiet, unseen, extremely well covered, predicted foliage just off the beaten back.

Once the lesson was finished, and both of them felt rather uncomfortable at the time, Ren had the two practice on their chakra control. As they worked on the leaf technique, or in Naruto's case, the tree walking technique, Ren turned her attention to the oncoming traffic of Gai and Lee. The two were rather drenched in sweat, as Gai pulled out a small stop watch, and clicked it, before looking at the times that they have successfully ran through.

"Not bad Lee," Gai says, patting Lee's back. "A hundred laps in only an hour, rest for five minutes Lee, and stretch so you don't harm your muscles. I'll grab Tenten and Neji from their homes, and get ready for a youthful team bonding exercise."

"Hai, Gai-sensei," Lee says, saluting in an extremely tired state, before he flopped onto the ground, lifting his leg up.

"Hey Gai," Ren says, as the man turned around.

"Morning there, Ren-san," Gai says, moving over to her. "How is your morning coming along?"

"Just got done with a well needed lesson," Ren says, looking over her shoulder to Sakura and Naruto. "I got them focus their time on chakra control. I heard you have Sakura as a training partner for Lee during the remainder of the academy before you took on a team."

"That it was," Gai says, before turning to Kaka. "Good morning my beautiful rival!"

"Morning Gai," Kaka says, smiling gently from her mask. "I'll assume you're having a 'youthful' time with your new team?"

"Just going to grab them for an all-day training to get to know each other better," Gai says, bowing a bit. "Let us have a youthful time with our students."

Kaka nodded her head, as Gai gave his traditional sparkling smile, before bolting into nothing as he went to locate the two remaining students of his. Kaka shook her head, before looking towards Ren, who was blushing a bit, making her giggle. Kaka went over to Ren, rubbing the top of her partner's head, before their ears twitch. In a quick movement, Ren disappeared in smoke, revealing a more masculine form of hers, with her skirt transforming into a pair of pants, and the closed vest was open revealing muscles, and her normal long hair was replaced with a buzz cut.

In time, a group of civilians came walking towards them, each one had a chunnin ranked shinobi next to them, as they made their way into the clearing. Kaka rubbed her exposed eye, while looking at her partner Ren, who was groaning underneath 'his' breathe.

"Can we help you?" Ren asks, with a deepen tone of voice.

"We're here for the brat," one of them says, pointing towards Naruto, who was currently flying through the sky and into the water.

"And the reasoning on why?" Kaka asks, opening her orange book.

"He has caused harm upon all of us!" another one says, growling heavily. "My wife was nearly cut in one of his damn attacks!"

"Is this true Naruto?" Kaka asks, looking towards Naruto, who removed his clothing, revealing a few scars.

"Is what true?" Naruto asks, looking back at her and, by extent, the civilians.

"You harming this gentleman's wife?"

"I wasn't anywhere near her," Naruto answers, pointing to Anko. "I was with Anko-nii and Obita-nii, I couldn't have done anything without getting lectured by the two."

The civilians glared at him, seeing full by hell lie of his, as Naruto was reviewing the memory. All he did was put some iching powder in her underwear drawer, the ending result of her nearly cutting off two inches on her already receding hair line was not his fault. He knows he can harm any of the civilians without getting a hefty whining bunch of snowflakes without any kind of proof he was never there in the first place, but he had a solid alibi.

Looking towards Anko and Obita, Kaka saw them smiling with the 'not-so-innocent, but truthful' smile, Kaka shrugged her shoulder, before looking back at the civilians.

"Sorry," Kaka says, looking back into her book. "Naruto has a solid enough alibi, so unless he was able to pull off a Bunshin that was easily detectable by civilians themselves, you don't have a case here. Naruto will say here and continue with his training, while you head back home and try to come up with a better lie."

Groaning in ignorance, the group returned back their way, while a couple chunnin walked up to the group, smirking a bit. Once they were out of ear shot, one of the chunnin, who had bandages wrapped around his nose, chuckled a bit, as the other one, who was fixing his toothpick, had a dastardly smirk on his face.

"How did Naruto do it," the toothpick man says, as Naruto snickered a bit.

"Shinobi trade secret," Naruto says, before looking at the trees. "Once I probably should be abusing right now."

The group stared at him, as he waves his hands in a familiar pattern, as a group of fifty clones appeared around them, making the chunnin, and by extent his teachers, into staring at all of Naruto's clones. Each one looked at each other, and high-fiving each other, the group of fifty knew what they needed to do, before they all charge off towards the trees.

Soon enough, after a mixture of seven hundred tries, they were not only flying and falling off of the trees, they started to make headway in their chakra control. Kaka nodded her head, while the chunnin shook their heads in amazement, before returning back to their normal job, gate watching. Anko smiled, as she helped Sakura finish up her two hours of leaf holding, and moved onto the basics for the tree walking like Naruto is doing.

The day slowly turned to night, as Gai was working with the other four jonin in training with his other two students. The stuck up prick that is named Hyuuga Neji, and the pseudo same age sister of Naruto's, Tenten. The five students, with Lee focusing most of his time climbing the try by wrapping his legs around the trunk and shimmy up the tree. Neji didn't pay much attention to the group, occasionally glancing at Naruto and Tenten, as they dueled with training bo staffs along the side of the tree.

Once the bright, full moon rose to the sky, the group session was over, as the two groups parted ways. Tenten and Le waving their hands toward Naruto, Neji walking off with his back turned, and Gai giving Kaka a 'youthful' hug, in which Kaka replaced herself with a wooden log, letting Gai shatter it into pieces. Naruto and Sakura waved back to Tenten and Lee, both of them running off to catch up with Neji, while Gai nodded his head before he started to run in the completely different direction of his students. Kaka shook her head as she turned to look at Ren, how was covering their mouth, red in the face, as they stared into a familiar orange book, as Obita was snickering with a bit of blood dripping from her nose.

"Give that back!" Kaka cried, as the two ran off with the book, making the silver haired woman chase after them.

The Palmer Arnold duo just watch them run off, sighing, before the started to make their way back to their shard apartment. It was a calm, quiet, and peaceful night, as the lights were dimed, giving just enough light to see where they were going. Sakura let her hair down from its pony tail, letting the crisp breeze make it gently shift, while Naruto stretched from the harness binding, as a few bones pop in satisfaction.

The two smiled, as they looked up towards the sky, thinking back to all of this began. It's been a mere two weeks that has passed, and they actually felt stronger, better than they could have even tried. Naruto's smile slowly turned into a small frown, stopping in the middle of the road. Sakura stopped after a few steps, and turned back around, cocking her head to the side.

"Is something the matter, Naruto?" Sakura asks, as Naruto lowered his head.

"Have you ever wondered why we are here?" Naruto asks, as Sakura rose an eyebrow. "I mean, do you think if something else played differently, where would we stand now?"

"Now's not the time for philosophical riddles Naruto," Sakura says, a small tick mark rising above her hair.

"Think about it Sakura," Naruto says, looking at her. "What would happen if we never became friends? Would we still train together? Work together? Live in the same apartment together? I just can't help but feel like there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Then we'll figure it out together," Sakura says, as Naruto's eyes widen. "Can't dwell on what ifs right now, only that we can think of what's happening from here on out. We're going to be shinobi, Naruto. We can rely on our past knowledge for an outcome since we'll have the experience for it. Stop thinking like a philosopher, that doesn't suit you."

"Then I'll leave the philosophy to you Sakura, since you don't have a decent shot of having a good speech. Leave that to me."

The two snickered, as Sakura turned around and ran, making Naruto run after her.

**-Hokage Office-**

A small smile crept up on Hiruzen's face, as he watched his surrogate grandson enjoy his time with one of the few friends that stayed with him. Closing the small box that rested his crystal ball, Hiruzen pulled out his pipe, and lit the small hole on the end. As he took a drag, he got up from his seat, and started making his way out of the office.

As he opened the door, a man dressed in dark robes and bandages wrapped around his face, as the man's face frowned.

"Danzo," Hiruzen says, as the man stepped back a bit. "What is the reason you are here?"

"A couple shinobi were a bit loose with alcohol," Danzo says, stepping to the side. "Apparently, the Jinchuuriki has gotten ahold on a copy of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Do you know anyone that could have taught him this?"

"Only a few that are willing," Hiruzen says, as the two walked down the hallway. "This will give him an edge that he so dearly needed."

"Especially with the Yondiame's students teaching him advance chakra control. The Civilian Council is not happy about this, they'll find a way to prevent him from getting any what stronger."

"Then I'm entitling you to make sure that this doesn't happen, Danzo. You'll have your ROOT keep look out for Naruto, since the ANBU is in need of weeding after last time."

"Understood, Hokage-sama. I have also heard that there is an unknown presence that is able to hide both his and the girl's chakra."

"Let us leave it on the back of the metaphorical burner for now, and let us see how this comes to graduation."

Danzo nodded his head, as they walked out of the Hokage building, and went onto their marry way.

**-Naruto-**

Soon the sun rose, was the roosters started to call, as the apartment started to groan in annoyance. Getting up first was Sakura, with eyes prepared to strangle the courageous rooster for waking her up from her well-deserved beauty sleep. Stepping over the scrambled body of Naruto, Sakura made her way to take the shower first.

As the water started to run, Naruto rose from his floor slumber, scratching his head. Getting up off of the ground, Naruto turned his attention to the table, seeing two boxes, making his raise an eyebrow. Making his way to them, Naruto held up a couple of the tags of them, seeing they were both for Sakura, with a small 'Happy Late Birthday, Sakura' on them. Naruto looked at the calendar that Sakura posted up, seeing it has been a couple of days since her birthday.

Blinking a bit, his eyes quickly widen, as he looked around the apartment.

'Shit!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

'What?' Sakura replied, as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

'I think we forgot your birthday,' Naruto stated, as there was a small pause.

'What day is it?'

'June 2nd.'

'Fuck…'

**-\/-**

**So, a set timeline, a couple of weeks before summer started for the duo. Now, this isn't going to run along the lines of the Japanese School Calendar, which would have been late July to early September, being a rough 30-45 days of relaxation, before starting the Winter term. This'll be a more USA fitting summer, the kind that my school actually has done. Went from August 25****th**** to May 25****th****, with a good three month summer, only one week for winter vacation, and no other holiday off.**

**For being a Utahan, those that live here exactly know that there is no such thing as 'No School due to Snow Storm.' I mean seriously, unless there is snow the size of the Iceberg that sunk the Titanic, we have to go to school and/or work.**

**Anyway, no special math or formulas from here on out. But it may be a good thing to go over their Stats now, and have a happy 4****th**** of July.**

**/||\**

**[Uzumaki, Naruto]**

**[Level: 2]**

**[Title: Most Unpredictable Shinobi-in-Training]**

**[HP: 2,500/2,500]**

**[CP: 1,500/1,500]**

**[STG: 9]**

**[DEX: 14]**

**[AGI: 24]**

**[WIS: 11]**

**[INT: 12]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: Uzumaki Bloodline, ? Bloodline, Jinhcuuriki]**

**[Debuffs: Malnutrition]**

**\||/**

**/||\**

**[Haruno, Sakura]**

**[Level: 2]**

**[Title: Wilting Floura]**

**[HP: 950/950]**

**[CP: 350/350]**

**[STG: 7]**

**[DEX: 8]**

**[AGI: 8]**

**[INT: 13]**

**[WIS: 15]**

**[Luck: 5]**

**[Perks: Merchant's Daughter]**

**[Debuffs: Malnutrition]**


	5. Group Together

**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter for you all. Honestly, it's not because I'm tired of Fanfiction, its just that work is a huge pain in my ass as of late. So, I'm going to do you all a favor, and revamp some of my personal favorite stories I have done. If you've been with me since the start, you know I have done some Reacts with the RWBY gang when it was still Volume 3, the G-Mod shenanigans based off of some Youtuber's experiences, and some failed SI/OCs that I think I could have done better. But anyway, let's get this chapter on the go!**

**-/\\-**

It has been a long summer since Rin, Obita, and Kaka had taken the two under their unison arms and trained them into more of the basics of being a Shinobi. Naruto had taken his standings with **[Bojustu] **with the basic strikes against the several clones of Obita's while Sakura was working more with slight understanding with Iryojutsu from Rin and a stronger stance with Taijutsu with Kaka. The two of them interchanged with their training between the three of them until they could be considered up to snuff to the three shinobi veterans standards for being Genin.

As the day was going to end, the five of them part ways, with Sakura and Naruto staying in the field to clean up their mess. Naruto picked up the several splintered staves that Obita decided to use instead of his sturdier staff, while Sakura went over to the nearby targets to pick up the kunai that she used to work on her throwing skills.

"Today wasn't half bad this time," Naruto says, making Sakura chuckle. "I mean, its usually not bad, but I think Obita-nee was pushing it a bit more this time."

"She just wants you to get stronger," Sakura says, making the blonde boy chuckle. "You have gotten better, and a lot quieter than you usually are."

"I don't know if that is because of the training or its that we haven't seen Keeper since he had us do our first dungeon," Naruto says, setting the staves in a pile next to one of the large poles. "It's almost kind of like he just, disappeared."

"I do have another life to live, right?" Keeper's voice calls out, making the two kids jump in fright.

Turning around, they see Keeper, still wearing his standard attire vest, but this time they can see a black undershirt, as well as his facial hair changed, completely removing the mustache entirely. The man walked over to them, as they bowed quickly, before getting the bow in return.

"If you missed my dungeons that much, how about another round on floor one?" Keeper asked them, as they both smiled with glee. "Though, it seems like we'll have ourselves a visitor."

Keeper turned around to see a young girl, slouching forward, with a long ponytail in the back. She wore a grey vest zipped up a bit, a pair of shorts, and a mesh stocking along with some sandals. The girl gave a bit of a loud yawn, before shaking her head a bit, and walked towards them.

"This is going to be troublesome, isn't it?" the girl asks, looking at the blonde and pinkette. "Evening Naruto, Sakura."

"Hey Shika/Evening Shikamaru," Naruto and Sakura answers back respectively.

"Keeper, normally you don't show up unless you have plans with a gift," Sakura says, as Shika stands next to Naruto, who straightens up a bit.

"And a gift it is, for the last Champion of course."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Shikamaru, who didn't have a care for a world about what kind of a gift she's getting, until a large table appeared before them. There were already two scrolls on the table, one with Naruto and one with Sakura on them, as the Keeper laid down the card in front of Shika, all of them were the same cards that Naruto and Sakura had seen, letting Shika see them.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll get caught up with Naruto and Sakura, so I won't explain them too much," Keeper says, as Shika shook her head.

"It's troublesome to listen," Shika says, yawning a bit. "I'll just take this one."

Her hand touches the Magician card, in which created the last scroll on the table. Keeper nodded his head, before the cards all disappear into some smoke, as Keeper stood up tall.

"Now, it's the time for the dungeon," Keeper says, smiling a bit. "It's the first floor like normal, this time, you have a third-party member with little to no knowledge of this dungeon, its occupants, and the spoils that contain inside. I'm sure you'll get skills down pretty quickly with this little gift."

Setting down a small sack before disappearing, as if he was nothing more then an image, before Shikamaru started to dig through the sack. It was filled with some minor items, some red and blue liquids, small cloth band, a staff, and a couple of books. Opening the books, they turned into dust, as odd symbols flowed into the young girl's head, sighing a bit.

"At least I don't have to use hand-signs to use these spells," Shika says, getting up straight. "Simple enough to use, just requires a focus, like the staff."

"Any thing you want to try?" Naruto asks, as Shika shook her head.

"Too many people would hear it," Shika answered, before they see a large gate behind them. "When did that…"

"Keeper does make things appear and disappear without sound," Naruto says, as Shika sighs.

"Troublesome."

The three of them opened the gates and started making their way down the stone steps, until they've made it to their open passage. Sakura takes Shika with her down one wing, while Naruto worked his way down the other.

**-| Sakura & Shika|-**

The two girls started making their way down the left wing of the sewer passage, as some rats were running around.

"Those are some big rats," Shika says, as Sakura nodded.

"They're about the size of a small dog," Sakura admits, signing a bit. "The **[Brown Rats] **are basically your runaway cowards while the slightly more hostile **[Black Rats]** are more willing to at least take a swipe before running away if they're in a big group. We're more then likely to be fine as we fight, and we do get rat pelts to turn into leather for money."

"Convenient," Shika says, before they come to a small room. "And some barrels and crates."

"This'll keep both Naruto and I feed for a few months. It's kind of surprising that these foods will never expire, no matter how long time has passed."

"Never expiring food, what's next, ink that doesn't go solid?"

"Probably."

The two made their way into the small room and started to search through each of the barrels and crates, pulling out some veggies like onions and carrots, fruits like apples and pears, even some grains like bread and noodles. They started to put them into Sakura's pack, while the one that Shika didn't notice was getting some that were filled with ores, before they left the small detour.

Sakura pulled her fist back, and swung forward, as a rat jumped in the doorway, getting hit headfirst, before keeling over, dead. Shika started at the dead corpse of the abnormal rat, and back at Sakura, who was almost a wicked grin on her face, before taking a breath.

"Keep your chest covered," Sakura says, as she turned around. "They apparently have a habit of attacking everyone's chest, no matter who they are. You may have to use your sash if one does rip your jacket off."

"I do have a shirt on underneath this," Shika says, rubbing her head. "I'm just hoping that they do try ripping it off. How's Naruto handling all of this?"

**-|Naruto|-**

Said blonde boy was walking through the right wing of the sewers, swinging his staff at every **[Black Rat] **that come his way. He let his little back run around, gobbling all the carcasses of the rats, leaving them time to handle any other rats that decided to descend upon him. Naruto yawned a bit, before something wet hit his shoulder, making him look at it. It was a gooey orange color, gently sliding down his chest.

Naruto ran his fingers on the goo, it was slimy, making the blonde look up. Above before him was an orange slime, dangling above him.

**[Mango Slime]**

"Didn't Keeper say Slimes won't come to this floor?" Naruto asked himself, as the Slime fell in front of him. "What do you want?"

The slime just stared at Naruto, as he stared back at it. Shrugging, Naruto continued with his little search through the wing, visiting a large room that held a single chest in the place. The slime skidded past Naruto, running along the path, as arrows just flew through it, before jumping on the chest, bubbles calling to Naruto.

The blonde stared at the Slime, before the walls that shot out the arrows. Swinging his staff down on the same path that the slime went, but nothing was triggered. Shrugging, Naruto started making his way down the same path the slime took, and no arrows were shot at him. Taking a moment, Naruto swung his staff at steps behind the slime's path, and an arrow was shot out. Blinking quick, Naruto finished up the path, thanking the slime for the trail it left behind, before opening up the chest.

It was a few scrolls, and Naruto picked up that was a bit orange.

**[Minor Summoning Contract: Mango Slime]**

"I'll have to ask Keeper about this once we're out of here," Naruto mutters, slipping all three scrolls into his partner pack. "And I'm going to ask Keeper about you as well. For now, let's get going."

The slime jumped off the chest, and ran back through the traps, tripping them some more, as Naruto followed afterwards, slapping any stray arrows that were sent towards him. Once out of the room, Naruto finished up surveying the wing, with no other spare rooms to check out, Naruto made his way back towards the entrance of the dungeon, meeting back up with the girls.

Both nodded to each other, before making their way out of the dungeon to see Keeper was playing card this time. Keeper looked up to see the three were safe and sound, the man gotten up from his game, before walking over the three.

"How was your haul this time?" Keeper asks, as the girls pulled out mostly food, while Shika's bag puked out a lot of ores.

Naruto pulled out the three scrolls he found, as Keeper blinked a bit, seeing them.

"I found these **[Minor Summoning Contracts]** after coming across a **[Mango Slime]**," Naruto says, as Keeper nods a bit. "And said creature I actually came across lead me to them."

"I'll let you keep those contracts for now," Keeper says, ignoring the scrolls. "For your information, the **[Mango Slime]** you've come across are more curious creatures, practically passive in manner. Though they don't taste like mangos."

"You… tried one?" Sakura asks, as Keeper nods his head.

"Very contrary to its name, as much like the others you'll come across, they don't taste like their names. It's just the color they'll closely resemble. Anyway, it was a good score, you'll have your Ryo shortly, so Shikamaru, how was your first delve?"

"It wasn't what I was honestly expecting, but it's the first floor, so it's not going to really do any lasting harm to us," Shika says, as Naruto nodded his head a bit. "And I didn't have the time to actually try any of my spells either."

"Well, unless you want to do a dive just for training, its almost the end of the day, so I want you all be up and ready for school tomorrow," Keeper says, making Shika and Naruto groan. "Hey, Naruto has gotten stronger, so all he has to do is pay attention during classes with Sakura, and you helping with strategies, you'll do fine. Now, Naruto, you and Sakura get back to the two-person apartment you both are living at, and Shika, enjoy your new life as my Champion, you'll get the book later."

And then, he disappeared again, leaving behind a small bundle of Ryo for the trio. Sakura and Naruto picked up their half, slipping them into their pockets while Shikamaru ran her fingers along the Ryo, surprise just by how real they are.

"We have to control all of the influx of the money," Sakura says, as the two nods in agreement. "We can't let too many people know where we're making this money, and Naruto, what other scrolls do you have for those **[Minor Summoning Contracts]**?"

"Let me see here," Naruto says, separating them. "I've got the **[Mango Slime Variant], [Sakura Slime Variant], **and the **[Grape Slime Variant]**. I'm going to say Sakura get the **[Sakura Slime Variant] **just for the giggles."

Naruto tossed Sakura the faint pink cross, while tossing Shikamaru the dark purple scroll, keeping the orange one for himself.

"Let us at least **{Observe} **what these scrolls can do," Sakura says, as the two nodded.

**[Minor Summoning Contract: Mango Slime Variant]**

**[Slimes that are more curious then most, these Mango Slimes are basically the Dungeoneers best friend, being able to set off traps, leave trails, and hunt down special treasures.]**

"That explains why that slime did what it did," Naruto says, smiling a bit. "Would be worth it for simple Exploration. What about yours Sakura?"

**[Minor Summoning Contract: Sakura Slime Variant]**

**[These slimes, named for their flora counterparts, are those that willing to part with a bit of its slime to help heal those that it deems harmless.]**

"A healing slime," Sakura says, smiling a bit. "That'll be nice to have on our side. That leave Shikamaru's one."

**[Minor Summoning Contract: Grape Slime Variant]**

**[Unlike its separate kind, the Grape Slimes are lazier than others, but it's able to use the shadows that it hides in to mimic monstrous noises to cause those who wish to do harm to run away.]**

"So, a slime race I could get behind, alright," Shika says, smiling a bit. "I think I'll keep this one."

"Well, like Keeper says, we should get going, see you tomorrow Shika," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just don't be late," Shika says, before walking away.

"Why would she assume that?" Naruto asks, as Sakura shook her head. "Though, Keeper said that the gangs all here, so that means that there's only three champions, but I only assumed there would be if we asked for a third."

"He probably thought that just to even out any kind of arguments to have a third person for it," Sakura says, as Naruto nodded to the thought, before they made their way home.

Soon the night turned into day, and the trio started making their morning ready for school. Naruto and Sakura taken care of their breakfast and gotten their lunches ready, while Shika was running her hands along the sash, before tying it around her chest, under her jacket. They met each other at the school gates, ready for the start of their new year, and Naruto's chance to graduate on the third chance.

They've made their way to their homeroom, seeing that everyone else is getting into their proper seating, while Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru went to their sides, Sakura and Naruto seeing behind Shika, with their friends Choji, the power snacker, and Kiba, who was currently glaring at Sasuke, just ignoring everyone else, Ino was 'enjoying' her seat next to Sasuke, while the rest of the classroom was getting into their seats.

Iruka was drawing on the board, as a silver haired man was looking over everyone in the classroom.

**\- {Killer Intent Detected}-**

Naruto blinked a bit, before staring back down to the silver haired man. There was the source of the Killer Intent that Naruto was getting, before he subconsciously **{Observed} **him.

**[Mizuki]**

**[Level: 8]**

**[Albi that he is one of the teachers of the academy, he's but only as an assistant to Iruka, something that people know has a slight disdain for the position. He does seem to have a bit of disdain for Naruto and Iruka for currently unknown reasoning.]**

'Something wrong, Naruto?' Sakura asked through the Party Chat.

'Just thinking on how to get more information about Mizuki,' Naruto answered, looking towards Shika. 'You hear me, Shikamaru? Don't open your mouth, just think in a response.'

'This is going to be troublesome,' Shika replied, before looking sideways. 'But yes, I can hear you. So, what are you thinking about with Mizuki?'

'Just need to know about some reason on why Mizuki could hate Iruka. I know a possible reason, or reason, that Mizuki wouldn't like me.'

"Alright class," Iruka says, as he smiles to each one of them. "I welcome you back to another year here at the Academy. Now, since this is your last year, we'll be doing something a bit different then what we have done back in the past. Due to some changes to the lesson pattern this year, we'll be focusing more on Shinobi matters, and that does mean focusing more on using Jutsu besides the Academy three."

"This does mean that there will be more of an understanding of what you'll be going against," Mizuki states, doing a pass over everyone. "Including the ranking system of Shinobi missions and how to handle certain scenarios."

"Finally, something that is more shinobi!" A student cried out, as the whole class cheered.

"This is something that the Hokage thought to implement into teaching," Iruka says, nodding at the cheer. "This is something that handled back during the Shinobi war, though we are currently in peaceful times. We'll still go over some history for shinobi kind and will be getting into some more gruesome details."

"Oh," one of the civilian's mutter, as they looked around.

"For those that are civilians, this'll give you front view of how Shinobi will see, work, and feel during these moments. We'll even have some shinobi from the Third Great Shinobi War join us, as well as some older shinobi as well."

Everyone groaned a bit, but at least they'll be learning more then just normal stuff. Iruka and Mizuki let the day go by, and had them going over the basics with everything, just going to see how everyone had aged over the course of the summer. Of course, it wasn't expected that they didn't train or study, but some of the civilians didn't even study even some of the lessons in history.

After going through the book review, it was time for more Shinobi based reviews, Taijutsu was first. Everyone making their way outside of the Academy, the minor group that considered the Arnold Palmer, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji kept themselves in the back. Choji was eating his standard brand of barbeque chips, Sakura sneaking a chip while he was distracted with Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru were thinking amongst themselves.

'I guess Hokage-Jiji had enough of the civilians interfering with Shinobi business,' Naruto thought to Shikamaru.

'I wouldn't be surprised about it,' Shika replied, as smoke covered her. 'Time to keep this appearance up.'

'When will you let go of the Henge?' Naruto asks, as Sakura looked back to them, before biting the second chip she snuck.

'Once when we graduate, I'll let it go,' Shika says, smirking a bit. 'Hanging out with you for a bit in the past, couldn't help but work on a long-term prank.'

'I knew there was a reason why we became friends.'

The two high-fived each other, while Hinata was staring down Shika from the front, slight glare in the sight of the Byakugan, before they all made it to the chalked-out grounds. Standing on the side, Iruka and Mizuki were looking over the students, making sure everyone is ready, before nodding to each other.

"We'll be starting this off with a fight between Naruto and Kiba," Iruka says, making the blonde sigh safely. "Remember, it's purely Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is forbidden."

'Fuin!' Naruto thought, feeling lighter. 'Let's see how you handle this, Kiba.'

Sakura smiled slightly, as the two made the Seal of Confrontation, before Kiba charged at Naruto. Slipping to the side, Naruto aimed at the back leg of Kiba, hitting him in the joint where his knee is, forcing Kiba to crumble over backwards. Smiling a large grin, Naruto proceeded to use the same leg to force Kiba up a bit, and then off the ground a few feet, as Naruto walked back. This allowed Kiba to hit the ground with a solid grunt, as Iruka blew his whistle.

"That's good you two," Iruka says, smiling between the two. "Now, proceed with the Seal of Reconciliation."

Naruto extended his hand towards Kiba, who took a hold of it, as the pulled up, doing the seal. The two gotten off the spar circle and allowed each group to go and fight. Most of the fight weren't all that entertaining, most of them couldn't even handle a proper fight at times, Sakura's was somewhat more entertaining when she sent an upcut on a boy due to be the odd one out.

Shika's just surrendered, being the lazy bum, they are, and Choji has taken out the last civilian by smacking him out of the ring with a backhand when he was called the forbidden 'F' word. Naruto was laughing his ass off, Sakura was shaking her head in disappointment, and Shika was trying her best to keep Choji from making the civilian turn into red, gummy paste.

Hinata needed to release some frustration, and released frustration she did, by proceeding to cause the civilian girl to cry after she was rapidly been hit in several spots repeatedly. From there, the fights were more landing in the shinobi clans favors, and the girls were still cheering for Sasuke, who scoffed at the praise.

Soon, the day has ended, letting everyone leave the Academy happily, while a small group stayed behind. Naruto was walking out of the building with Sakura, who was going through her latest book for medican, while Shika let the image disappear, returning to her normal appearance, and Choji eating a new bag of chips.

"I didn't think the day could go by that fast," Naruto says, as the rest nodded. "But this does mean that we'll have to put in a bigger effort to make sure we don't lose this."

"Most of the Civilians are going to be lazy unless they actually try to keep up with the rest of the Shinob clans," Sakura says, as the known clan heirs nod their heads. "I've got the advantage since we've been training with some Jonin already."

"Do you think they actually saw this happening, and decided to give us advance training that is usually reserved for Chunin?" Naruto asks, as the two stared at them.

"Probably not," Sakura answered, before turning to Shika and Choji. "You two want to head to our place?"

"I've got to get back home," Choji says, finishing up his bag. "I've got to let my parents know that there was change with the lessons."

"I guess I could stay for a couple of hours," Shika says, rubbing the back of the head. "Just so I can get caught up with what your new outfits all about."

The four of them split off, with the Naru-Saku-Shika group went off towards the Arnold Parlmer's direction, while the rounded friend made his way home. Soon enough, walking through the red-light district, they made it to Naruto and Sakura's mixed home. Sakura tossed her shoes to the side of the door while Naruto flopped onto the bed, while Shika took her seat by the table.

"So, the clothing?" Sakura asks, as Shika nodded. "Considering that we're going to follow with our appropriate jobs, mine being a Monk while Naruto is more towards an Adventurer, we kind of need to mix them into our attire. Tenten helped me pick out the outfit after a couple of weeks, and Naruto just decided to add some leather to his normal jumpsuit. Though, if you catch him shirtless with his harness on, you could feel the muscles bulge with the restraint."

"That's what one gets when one enjoys swinging," Naruto said, flexing a bit. "Besides, I'm not the one that could break wood with one thrust."

"Obvious sex jokes aside," Shika says, a slight blush to her cheeks. "What should I expect if I have to mix something into my attire?"

"I'm thinking of the sash going along your waist," Naruto says, as Sakura was rocking her head around.

"Maybe have a longer one come along her shoulder and into the other," Sakura suggested, as Shika was thinking of an idea. "I kind of wish we could get an artist or some paper to draw it out. Get a visual idea."

"I do have a mannequin if you need it," Keeper says, as the three jumped away from the man who is sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Who let you in?!" Sakura called out, as the man chuckled.

"You forget I can appear and disappear at will," Keeper answered, with a Cheshire cat smile. "But still, I do have a mannequin or two to spare, if you need it to design an outfit for little old Shika for her own little Mage outfit."

With that, the door opened, making Keeper look to the entrance, seeing Anko, who was staring back at him, blinking. Keeper disappeared, leaving behind a mannequin for the trio to use, while Anko shook her head a bit, looking towards the trio. Walking over to the fridge, Anko slide the bag of food she had into the crisper, before looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"Is there a reason why he just upped and left?" Anko asks, as the two shook their heads. "Well, as long as he knows what he's doing, I'll let him be, and the dummy?"

"Outfit designing for Shika," Naruto says, as she stares at the blonde.

"If you are making an outfit, leave it to me," Anko says, as she drags the dummy into the bathroom, and grabbed Shika.

As the two were alone in the bathroom, Naruto's screen pulled up as Sakura looked over at him.

**{Summoning Time!}**

**{0/1 Summon Mango Slime}**

**{Reward: +10 Affinity with Slime Family, Slime Tattoo}**

**{It's a straightforward deal, summon the Mango Slime, and see where it gets you.}**

'Oh yeah, I decided to accept the contract,' Naruto thought, before blinking. "What's the hand-sign pattern for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?"

"What?" Sakura asks him, as his mouth went silent.

'Is the party chat on?' Naruto thought, as Sakura nodded.

'I hear you,' Shika thought, with a bit of worry. 'Is it normal for Anko to be handsy?'

'Kind of,' Naruto answers, smiling a bit. 'It a quirk out of all of my nee-sans have. Anko has no bias for who she's handsy with.'

'Yeah, you'll get used to it,' Sakura added. 'Now, Naruto. What do you mean by the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?'

'I got a quest asking me to perform the jutsu so I can summon my **[Mango Slime] **friend.'

'We'll ask Anko about it after she's done with Shika's outfit designing. Though, since it's Anko, she may try to give it some sex appeal.'

'Maybe.'

'What the hell is a criss-cross halter?'

'It's basically the straps would usually be around your neck and down your back instead of over your shoulders.'

'Anko has several different kinds, some just the standard wrap around the neck to those that reveal a bit over bust from underneath acting like a bra.'

"All done!" Anko cried, as the two of them left the bathroom.

Shika had lost her normal vest and the chainmail top, turning into a darker brown halter top with the two strops crossing along her check and around her neck, revealing her stomach being rapped with her sash, and her normal green shorts. The top had a bit of a diamond on the bottom of the top, and it was longer along her back, where she had tied the sash along it, giving a bit of sight.

Naruto immediately looked away, not wanting to stare at her stomach, while Sakura smiled at the sight. Shika was red around her neck, feeling embarrassed, rubbing her shoulder while Anko smiled at her little tease she made. Anko leaned in to Shika's ear, and mouthed something into her ear, making the black-haired girl turn redder, before sighing.

Lifting her hands up over her head, letting her stomach become more exposed, and gave her stomach a bit of a wiggle, causing smoke to start rolling out of Naruto's head, before a small puff of smoke from the kitchen, causing the blondes hair to turn a dark red, falling onto the bed. Anko was laughing her ass off, while Shikamaru quickly hid her stomach, her blush lightening up, and Sakura shook her head, at the sight of her childhood friend.

Anko let Shikamaru go, who ran quickly into the bathroom, grabbing her jacket, and putting back on, hiding her body more. A quick splash of ice water on the back of Naruto made him jump off, ripping off his jacket, letting his muscles be shown. Shikamaru walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto's abs, and what was gone of redness solidified even more, as the blue met hazel. A quick snap was heard, causing both stare towards Anko, who had a small camera in hand, grinning happily.

"Anko-nee!" Naruto cried out, as Shika looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm keeping that," Anko says, holding the camera high as Naruto is trying to grab the disposable devise.

"Give some of them to Kaka and Ren," Sakura suggested, as Anko's face paled a bit.

"Nope, not getting them that," Anko says, as the device disappeared in smoke. "If either of those two get it, Nara girl would need to hide for a long while. They are overly protective if their little brother, much more then Obita would be since she's the more relaxed of the three."

Sakura nodded, as Naruto flopped back onto the bed, while Shika sat on the other side of Sakura, covering her face. Sakura pushed Naruto a bit, tilting her head towards Anko.

"Oh yeah," Naruto says, slowly pushing himself up a bit. "Anko, do you know the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?"

"Yeah," Anko says, smiling happily. "I'm the Konoha Snake Mistress for a reason, Orochimaru-baka had be sign the Snake Summoning Contract. Why do you ask?"

"The guy you saw," Sakura goes into her explanation mode, which somehow summons a pair of glasses, "Occasionally, he'll give us a chance to do a dungeon dive, where you see we got all kinds of different vegetables , and we've ended up getting what's called **[Minor Contracts] **with some slimy balls."

"Each one of us gotten a Slime Variant that seems to fit well with what our colors would be," Naruto says, as Anko nodded a bit. "Before you ask, I don't believe there is one that would match you as far as we know."

"Right, just follow my hands."

As Anko went through the hand-signs with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru watched as well, curious on how it's going to be. After a few minutes of watching and following, Naruto went ahead and preformed it himself. Slamming his hand on the ground, a puff of smoke appears, and left behind the **[Mango Slime] **that Naruto was following.

'Yay!' the Slime gurgled, jumping in Naruto's arms. 'Favorite Person!'

"Um, thank you?" Naruto replied, as the slime started to purr a bit.

"That's cute," Sakura says, as Naruto petted the slime.

**{Quest Completed!]**

**{+10 Slime Relation, Obtained Slime Tattoo}**

'What is a **[Slime Tattoo]**?' Naruto thought, as a screen pulled up.

**[Slime Tattoo]**

**[A passive ability that allows the summoner to communicate with the Slime Familia. The more of a Relation you get with a Summoning, the stronger your bond is, and it can evolve the Slime to something else.]**

'Okay, so the slime like me,' Naruto says, as he sets the slime down. "So, what's your name?"

'My name is Manque,' the Slime answered, as a bubble came up to form a smile.

"You got something Naruto?" Anko asks, as the slime looks up at her, while Naruto nodded.

'She has big melons,' Manque says, as Naruto coughed.

"That's my Nee-san!" Naruto cried out, making the girls jump.

**[+1 Relation with Manque]**

'But she got big boobies!'

"Doesn't make it any what less weird, Manque!"

'She's like my big sister! She has big boobies too!'

"Too much info!"

"Do I need to know?" Anko asks, as both Manque and Naruto shook their heads. "Too bad, tell me."

"Manque is blunt," Naruto says, pointing to the slime. "That, and you remind them of their older sister."

'I'm a girl, Orange!'

"My name's Naruto!"

'Orange!'

"Naruto!"

"Can you please not argue with them?" Sakura says, as Shika nods her head.

"No promises/She's flat' Naruto and Manque says, as Naruto glared at the girl slime ball.

**-\/-**

**I'mma just going to leave it right there. The last part of all of that was just boredom for me, and I needed to release some steam with it. So yes, there is now slimes. Honestly, I can't see Slimes as like the bad guys, since they were heavily implied as being dangerous, but I feel like they do have some kind variants of them.**

**So, I came up with the Mango, Sakura, and Grape slimes and their abilities. The reasons for the name, honestly was partially due to being hungry while the other is just the joke of naming a slime after a fruit but doesn't taste like it. If I must answer on what kind of taste it was, you'll be looking at the taste of playdough, if you were the child that licked a slab of that horrible tasting thing of clay.**


	6. Dungeon Boss

**So, after a month, and taking the opportunity on working this out, this chapter is good to go. Nothing important to say or to announce, so everyone, please enjoy.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-/\\-**

A good couple of months have passed by, and the three were coming along quiet well in the academy. Naruto was getting a better hand and better mind with his lessons and the help of the two girls he's paired up with, Sakura was becoming even stronger in Taijutsu and learning some of the basics in Iryojutsu, and Shika wasn't being as lazy as she would prefer to be.

Of course, Naruto was still getting taught some of the false information about wars and the Taijutsu stances, but luckily Kaka helped with fixing those and proceeded to enter during their classes to assist with the training with Iruka. Mizuki glared at the two, messing with his chance to ruin the 'Kyuubi in Carnage' for life. Of course, there was the other 'sisters' that the civilians google at, though they learned to not piss them off.

One day, one of the boys tried to get a feel of Anko's ass, who ended up causing the boy to suffer a nasty rash on his hands, while a group of them tried to gang up on her. That ended up with all kinds of nasty holes on their asses, making it extremely uncomfortable to sit down for even a minute. The girls were in wonder by how their bodies were how they were, and, of course, Obita went over all kinds of random reasonings of how they're bodies were how they were.

Another day, one of the teachers were found hanging upside down by their pinkie toes with a gag in their mouth. A sign was hanging from their neck that said 'Fear the Love' with a red heart, with a swirl inside of it. One of which, Sakura was happily whistling in her seat, sneaking a bag of Akamichi BBQ chips from the hidden sack that Choji has for his personal supply. With a happy nibble of the chips, the Akamichi was looking around trying to find the source of the chips being nom'd on, completely missing the pink-haired girl looking down at his confusion.

Shika was shaking her head at the thought of Sakura stealing Choji's treats, while Naruto, stuck sitting next to Sasuke, had a grin on his face, knowing Sakura's true crush. He couldn't really blame her, considering that Choji had always offered other some of his food, even though he didn't have that much at times, especially girls that tried to do a diet. Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring the display of the pink-haired kunochi-monk, and watched the teacher swing side to side gently, as Iruka was staring at the other teacher trying to figure out how it happened.

Shaking his head, and a throw of a kunai, the teacher landed on their back, groaning a bit. Untying the hands, the teacher quickly removed the gag, coughing a bit, and trying to clean their tongue of the taste the ball had. There was a mental high-five for the Arnold Palmer duo, knowing that the ball was soaking in rotten fish oils and eggs.

Soon the day was over, so they made their way to their normal training grounds, meeting up with Team 9. Sakura was sparing off with Rock Lee, the two of them using their basic taijutsu, Tenten was with Naruto, working on his bojutsu and getting Naruto started with kinjutsu with a shortsword that Naruto brought, this left Neji getting utterly crushed by the genius girl that is Shika in multiple rounds of Shogi as well as got him hanging upside down in one of her shadows when they tried to spar.

With a bow from Rock Lee, the three of them went home for the night, as the weekend came along for the academy trio to rest up.

"You know you're not getting any rest, right?" the voice of Keeper says, as the trio nodded. "Just wanted to point that out. Anyway, gift or dungeon?"

"Dungeon," the three immediately says, as they turn around.

"Wow, I thought you'd want gifts. So sad, but true. Dungeon time!"

With that, the large sewer gate grew out of the ground, and open the doors. The three enters the sewer, prepared for the next part they'll be doing. Naruto quickly summoned his **[Orange Slime] **partner, and they split up again. Sakura and Shika for some girl time, while Naruto was off with Manque in separate halls as normal.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was looking around, not seeing any rats that normally scurry around the place like normal, as Manque was spinning around a bit. Walking into one of the rooms, it was normal room, a couple of crates in the corner with a barrel or two, and a chest.

"Manque," Naruto says, as the slime girl rolled over. "Are you feeling anything in here that is odd?"

'Nope~' Manque says, letting Naruto walk in without any fear then.

Walking around the room, opening up each of the containers with the sword, and grabbing the contents of food. He noticed a tail swinging a bit in the corner behind the crates, making him take out the bo staff on his back. Swinging at the crate, making a loud cracking sound, forcing a giant rat humanoid out of the hiding place, rolling over to the side.

"**[Observe]**" Naruto cried out, getting information about the rat.

**[Rat Scavenger]**

**[Due to a mutation within the rat population, these rats ended up growing to the size of a young adult. Still getting used to their new size, they are rather clumsy and hard to balance themselves properly.]**

"You're going to be a tougher opponent, aren't you," Naruto muttered, as the rat was trying to get back onto their feet. 'I got bad news girls.'

'What kind of bad news?' Shika asks, with some actual curiosity.

'We got **[Rat Scavengers]**,' Naruto replied, hearing a groan from Sakura. 'You won't like this ether. Their bigger, like, a lot bigger. Maybe Iruka-sensei sized on their hind legs.'

'Be careful,' Sakura states, making Naruto roll his eyes. 'I know you rolled your eyes, you don't have a healer next to you, so be careful.'

'I will.'

Naruto eyed the rat, who was now on their feet, and hunched over a bit, rubbing their hands. It stared at Naruto for a second, before rubbing its head a bit baring their teeth towards the blonde.

"Yeah, you'll be tough," Naruto muttered, before it tried walking towards Naruto, swaying side to side.

Shoving it with the end of his staff, Naruto tipped the **[Scavenger] **over, making it groan a bit. Chuckling, Naruto put his staff back, and drew his sword, sighing gently. Walking over the tipped over rat, Naruto poised the blade over the heart of the **[Rat Scavenger], **before sinking it in, forcing a cry from the rat as it started to seizure a bit, before falling faint.

Pulling the blade out of the rat, Naruto saw the blood drip off the blade, making breath a bit. Using the rat's fur, Naruto cleaned the short sword while breathing slowly, and sheathed his sword. Naruto stared at the body before it starts slowly fading into ashes, making his head tilt a bit. Leaving behind, was some larger rat leather as well as a necklace with some teeth around it.

"**[Observe]**" Naruto mutters, looking at the necklace.

**[Scavengers Trinket]**

**[A necklace with some rat's teeth tied around it. At least the teeth are sanitized somehow.]**

**[+1 Perception]**

"That may help me out a bit," Naruto says, putting the necklace around his neck. "At least I can observe stuff better."

**[Big Rat Leather]**

**[Leather from Ratmen, they produce more leather for construction on leather equipment or crafting your own hilts for blades.]**

"Yeah, a lot better," Naruto snickers, before putting his stuff into the backpack. "This'll help me understand more on what's going on with Mizuki's hatred to be and Iruka-sensei."

'You speak of this 'Iruka' a lot,' Manque says, as Naruto looks at her. 'Does he mean a lot to you?'

"Yeah," Naruto says, hopping onto the crates. "Iruka-sensei is one of the first few that accepted me for who I am. Even though I do end up skipping a lot of the Academy, he's one of the few that does honestly try to teach me on how to be a shinobi, besides my nee-sans and Sakura."

**-Sakura/Shika-**

"Do you think he'll be alright with the **[Rat Scavengers]**?" Sakura asks Shika, who shrugged her shoulders.

"He should be fine," Shika stated, looking around. "Though it does seem to be lacking in the rat populace right now."

"Do you think we'll just be scavenging today?"

"It'll be troublesome if it isn't. Let's just stay alert for now."

Sakura nodded her head as they entered an empty room, not even any crates are exposed. Taking this moment, Shika quickly summoned her slime contract, revealing dark purple slime on her back. Rolling her eyes, she quickly sat down, and closed her eyes. Shadows surrounded her, as she surveyed the sewers from the darkness.

She saw Naruto shove his short sword into a rather large rat, making her understand on how he could assume the height could equivalate to Iruka-sensei's. She then saw him talk with the slime, but not able to hear him, before moving on from the moment, not seeing any other rats around them. There was a stairway that would take them down to deeper level, something they'd probably want to have Naruto join them for. There was a nearby room they wanted to check out, so they walked on over, just to see if they'll come across the same rat beings as Naruto has.

Resting in the center of the room, was a similar looking rat being that Shika had seen, before opening her **[Observation] **on it.

**[Rat Scavenger]**

**[Level 2]**

**[HP: 40/200]**

**[CP: 20/20]**

**[The Rat Scavenger slowly starts learning to walk on their hind legs, due to a mutation within their bodies.]**

"That is what Naruto fought," Shika says, as the rat's attention is caught.

"And it's our turn now," Sakura says, standing in front of Shika. "Start working on that spell Keeper left you."

Shika nodded her head, and close her eyes, feeling her energy flowing around her. As she does that, Sakura charged the **[Rat Scavenger] **as it started to scurry onto its feet, barely dodging a flying punch that Sakura threw at it. Before knowing what happened, it looked over towards Shika, with a slight dark aura around her, and it released a painful cry. Looking into its chest, was a large black tendril through its chest, gripping onto it, hidden.

"Now," Shika says, her eyes widening. "**[Burn]**!"

With that, the **[Rat Scavenger] **released a horrific cry, before turning into the ashes. The two of them looked at the pile, as it flew away, leaving behind a bunch of **[Rat Teeth] **and cooked **[Rat Meat] **which the packed into their backpacks. Soon enough, the three of them meat back up with each other, in which Naruto rubbed the back of his head, while Shika was a bit closer than normal and Sakura was smiling at the two.

"Want to dive a bit lower?" Sakura asks, as the two look at her. "There is a path down our path, I honestly want to see what we'll be up against if we dive a bit."

The two nodded, they all made their way down the path they came from, and down the steps of stairs. Before them was a larger door with a small lock before the, silently golden shine within the shadows, making them look closer. There was a tap behind them, making them jump, only to see the Keeper behind them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Keeper asks them, as they look at each other. "If I were to unlock that door, you have to defeat the boss that awaits behind the door. I hope you were paying attention to what is happening on these hunts I have you go through."

"So we're against some stronger rats then?" Naruto asks, as Keeper nodded.

"Specifically, you'll be going against a **[Rat Guard] **stronger and better then their standard **[Rat Scavengers]** due to the age of them. It'll only be one, but it'll be stronger, though I have been meaning to make sure you're all up to level for this. Just stand still."

With that, the Keeper ran his hands in front of each of their faces, and a heavenly golden light glow around them, as they all felt better and stronger. Looking at each other, they felt like they were stronger, and a bit more sharpen with their perception. Naruto quickly pulled up his stats, shocked by the sudden changed in them.

**[Naruto Uzumaki]**

**[Level 5]**

**[HP: 7,500/7,5000]**

**[CP: 25,000/25,000]**

**[STG: 25]**

**[DEX: 28]**

**[AGI: 50]**

**[WIS: 20]**

**[INT: 30]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: Uzumaki Bloodline, ? Bloodline, Jinchuuriki]**

"Guys check your stats," Naruto says, staring at his. "They've been super boosted!"

Shika pulled up her stats while Sakura has done the same, both of their jaws drop a bit, more for Sakura then for Shika.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

**[Level: 4]**

**[HP: 4,000/4,000]**

**[CP: 1,000/1,000]**

**[STG: 18]**

**[DEX: 25]**

**[AGI: 20]**

**[INT: 30]**

**[WIS: 50]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: Merchant's Daughter]**

**[Shika Nara]**

**[Level: 2]**

**[HP: 2,500/2,500]**

**[CP: 1,000/1,000]**

**[STG: 10]**

**[DEX: 20]**

**[AGI: 20]**

**[INT: 30]**

**[WIS:75]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Perks: Nara's IQ]**

**[Debuff: Lazy]**

"How the hell did your HP and CP increase nearly twentyfold?!" Sakura cried out, as Naruto showed her his.

"My status as a Jinchuuriki, of course," Naruto says, making the pinkette nod. "Anyway, with this sudden boost, I have no doubt we can beat this **[Rat Guard]**."

The three of them nodded their heads, before Keeper sighs, opening the door for them. The three of them walk into the path, seeing that the room was different then what they were used to. The whole room was looking more like a large bridge, and before them was the **[Rat Guard] **garbed in its attire.

With a makeshift set of crap armor, it had a wooden bucket on its head with the handle working underneath its chin. With a chipped blade in its hands and a wooden barrel lid, the rat looked far more experienced with walking on its hind legs over the other's they've fought. The three of them immediately stared at each other, suddenly feeling like taking this challenge may be a bit more then they'd expected it to be.

"**[Observe]**," Shika says, staring at the **[Rat Guard]**

**[Rat Guard]**

**[Level: 7]**

**[HP: 2,000/2,000]**

**[CP: 100/100]**

"That doesn't look too bad," Naruto says, seeing the same thing. "But that metal armor its wearing may be a bit more annoying."

"I agree," Sakura and Shika, raising their hands in agreement.

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Shika, who was working on setting up her little spell. Even though she was the smartest being in the whole country, this intelligence of her family doesn't help with casting spells out faster. Which kind of pissed her off a bit, but she kept her eye up for the two in front of her.

The three all nodded, in which Naruto charged up first with Sakura following behind. The **[Rat Guard] **saw the incoming attack and prepared itself for the incoming shots. Releasing a loud cry, it produced a shield from its back, which was rather large, and connected with the swing that came from Naruto. Immediately, the staff that Naruto used shattered into, forcing the blonde to bounce off of the shield.

Flying backwards a bit, Naruto landed on his two feet, before getting body slammed by a flying Sakura. She tried to use her **{Blooming Lotus} **upon the shield, leaving a nice little crack in the wooden shield, before the rat used the shield and slammed her with enough force to make her fly away. Shika took this opportunity to shoot the **{Flare Burst} **she was conjuring, and sent it flying towards the **[Rat Guard]** who returned to using the shield.

It flared all around the Ratman, surrounding it with a large ball of fire, but no cries of pain. Instead, there was an almost shriek of victory, as the ball disappeared, and the Rat was merely steaming with smoke, letting the shield break apart. Raising it spear, the **[Rat Man] **released another cry, as some **[Rat Scavengers] **dropped from the rafters above them. Naruto got onto his feet, drawing his blade, and got close to Shika, while Sakura flipped onto her feet, a glare of murder in her eyes.

"At least we don't have to deal with the shield anymore," Naruto says, as Shika and Sakura nodded their heads. "But that rat is far stronger than what we've been led to believe."

The **[Rat Guard] **cried out, as the ones it has called started to get onto their feet, raising its spear outwards, in the motion of attack. They all started to run at the three, Naruto drawing out his sword, and Shika was already working on her next spell. Sakura took the initiative and started to release her rage against the incoming **[Rat Scavengers] **breaking some of the bones in them, while a couple do end up escaping her rage by crawling over the corpses of its allies. It doesn't make it far, as Naruto started to cut into the bodies of each one, he kills, as the corpses pill to the sides.

Once when all the reinforcements that the **[Rat Guard] **called out, Sakura went in for another charge, as a second bloom came, surrounding her with Sakura lotus, letting her slam her fist into the metal guarded. This caused the chest piece it wore to shatter into pieces and left a nasty fist imprint in the chest of the **[Rat Guard]**. It released a nasty cry out of its mouth, and a dark energy started to flow around it, and the current around it sent the pinkette flying away.

Naruto quickly ran over, catching Sakura, before slamming his back into the side of the bridge they stood upon. Shika took this chance, and sent another **{Flame Burst} **towards the **[Rat Guard],** in which it tries to protect itself by grabbing a down **[Rat Scavenger] **and used it as a human, or in his case, a rat, shield. It collided with the creature, making both cry out in pain, as Shika quickly ran over to her friends.

"That should have done some decent damage," Shika says, as Sakura was quickly healing Naruto with her **[Healing Mist] **technique.

"Keeper was right," Sakura says, a conflict of worry in her eyes. "This is a lot tougher than what I, maybe even we, had first thought."

"Then let's have our Jutsus in play then," Naruto says, with a smirk, while Shika quickly ran the figures in her head.

"Use the **[Kage Bushin] **then, Naruto," Shika says, making Sakura's eyes widen.

Naruto got onto his feet, and proceeded with his hand signs, as the **[Rat Guard] **watched on, curious of what is about to come. Soon enough, in a puff of smoke, lead to a horde of twenty Narutos, most drawing their blades, while a couple also pulled out some Kunai. Naruto smiled at the sight, as they all charged towards the Ratman, making the creature surprise in awe.

It cried out for its comrades again, as another group of **[Rat Scavengers] **dropped onto the bridge. These forces all collided with each other, while the Naruto Horde cutting into the group, as some snuck around behind the forces, taking on the **[Rat Guard]. **Taking this opportunity, Sakura finished up with healing Naruto, while Shika took the advantage of using her clan technique, and grabbed a hold of one of the creatures, and had her slime hid within the shadow.

Smiling, her shadow spread across the battlefield, and went further past, grabbing ahold of the **[Rat Guard], **freezing it in place. Naruto smiled, and swapped with one of his clones close to it and appeared before the creature. The rat's eyes widen even further, as the sword that Naruto had drawn, connected with its neck, and before they all knew it, the **[Rat Guard] **has been decapitated.

The **[Rat Scavengers] **were horrified of what happened, and ran away, the remaining few that lived took the chances and ran passed the blonde, while those that knew wouldn't live, ran off of the bridge, falling into the dark void down below. Naruto cleaned off his blade, before picking up the speak that the **[Rat Guard] **had, examining it.

**[Rat Spear]**

**[Armed by the Rat Guards that is apart of the Rat Army, these spears are made of mostly junk and scrap metal, crudely made but strong and sturdy.]**

"I guess I got my replacement," Naruto says, standing up. "Let's go ahead and gather up the materials we got from this attack; it should be a great payout."

The other two nodded, before they started to gather up each of the killed **[Rat Scavengers] **and the **[Rat Guard] **taking off whatever scrap armor that the creature wore, and started to gather up the pelts, putting them into their hungry backpacks. Shika looked over at Naruto, who was messing around with the spear he got, something clearly bothering him. Shika left Sakura to finish up with skinning the rats, and collecting whatever disappears after it happens, making her way to Naruto.

"You alright?" Shika asks, as Naruto looks over at her. "You seem to be a bit spaced out."

"Just wondering why Keeper told us that we wouldn't feel any kind of negative emotion while we're in here," Naruto says, looking down. "I mean, I should feel sadness, pity, something when I killed the **[Rat Guard] **but I don't feel a thing. I kind of freaks me out."

"It was prepared to kill us," Shika says, crouching close to Naruto. "I think what we did was the lesser of two evils, killing it and not worry, or knock it out and worry about seeing it again, stronger. Maybe this'll also go along with how our lives as Shinobi may be like, since it'll also be in our jobs to take life and shed blood."

Naruto nodded his head, knowing what she meant by it, and couldn't really agree with the statement. Once Sakura was done, Shika and Naruto got up from their spots, and made their way from the bridge, and came across the metal bars. The whole door opened, and they walked out, revealing both the Hokage as well as Danzo, while they were surrounded by ANBU. Sakura started to sweat, looking around while Shika took the opportunity to assist their situation, while Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"Hey Hokage-jiji," Naruto says, with a smile, as the man returned the smile with a nod. "How long have we been gone?"

"All night," Hiruzen states, making all three of them drop jaws. "Yes, and your father, Shika, was rather worried that you didn't return home as usual. When we discovered that this gate was here, we assumed that this was an entrance for a possible kidnapping, but all three of you returned, tired at the least I can tell."

"It's a long story," Naruto says, figuring that they'll have to spill the beans to the Hokage. "At the very least, could we rest up first? Being down there all night has made us rather tired, and hungry."

As if on cue, all three of their stomachs growled in agreement, making the three preteens chuckle. The elderly men let them on by, while Danzo released a breath and looked back at the gate, seeing it slowly sink into the ground.

"That is the cause of chakra rising and disappearing," the man says, as the Hokage nodded. "Hiruzen, I'd recommend that whatever story the come up with, that you should take it with a grain of salt, in case it's too bizarre to believe."

"I know Danzo," the man says, turning to look at him. "Considering that we have summoning of literal talking amphibians, reptiles, and mammals itself, whatever story they could come up with may rather be tame.

**-\/-**

**There we go, chapter six of this story with just little over 4k words besides these notes, I was able to get an extra few months-worth of the story taken care of. Hiruzen has pulled a small Danzo with the academy, making it more Shinobi-like over the one we are aware of, and the trio taken the opportunity to actually prank the teachers, showing off their stealth and trap making skills, all thanks to their Jonin teachers during the summer.**

**Now, considering I haven't posted the states table for the group, I had to make it transparent that it was suddenly boosted to where they're at and take in consideration of some skills they got. Even though I never posted this in any of the chapters, I do want to put this out that the Chakra Control Technique does both boost the restoration of Chakra as well as lessen the usage of certain Jutsus as well.**


	7. Update

**Hey guys, a quick update for you all.**

**Just learned that one of my grandfather's ended up with a heart attack, so I'm going to postpone my stories until I hear some better news.**

**Just wanted to let you guys all know, and make sure you keep your family close for now.**


End file.
